Love Under The Moonlight
by HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: ULTIMATE WARNING! AU, OOC, SLASH! Sam Morgan is a typical young man living the life of his own. But as he meets a strange man at a nightclub, he can't even imagine how his life will change. Sam/Creature!Dean. I'm sure you can guess.
1. Chapter 1

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER: Every content, character, plot etc. that anyone is able to recognize as other's property is NOT mine. I have no intention to get into any trouble involving law and money.**

**ULTIMATE WARNING: So far most of my stories are turning out to be SLASH and MPREG. So they may contain mature, Male/Male Relationship and not so graphic sex scenes between two men. If you can't stand these or don't want to read them, please leave this story behind!**

**Other Warnings: This story is AU, so the characters will be OOC (see profile)! The SLASH will be a while later, but it's peeking his head out here and there. The boys here are unrelated! So this is NOT Wincest!**

**Hi!**

**This story had been written in Hungarian, but I tried to translate it to English, just out of curiosity. And it was before I started considering joining here. So, I apologize for any mistake there is in the story, I had a little tough time to make it correct, but I'm human, I may have slipped and left out some mistakes.**

**On to the story! If it's slow going, I'm sorry, I try to upload as fast as I can, but ONLY and ONLY if I see it has some reviews. You can read this as an introduction chapter for an attempt to a multi-chaptered story. So, enough with the rambling. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The glittering sky of the late evening was looking after its children with its big, round eye; they were beginning to stir, bathing in its grace. They weren't even bothered by the thrumming rhythm that floated amongst the trees. As the speakers of the nightclub started spreading a new beat for the dancing crowd, a young, twenty-five-year-old man slumped into a chair at the bar. He swept his sticky, sweaty tresses from his face then ordered a drink from the nearby barman. His T-shirt stuck to his back, his jeans slid down from his hips, revealing his boxers' waistband, but he was having too much of a blast to care about that.<p>

Samuel Morgan was partying free from care with his friends, reveling in his holiday. The men's clothing shop, which he owned, went under a renovation, so he got two months of paid vacation that was given to him by the manager of the American business without any trouble: the young man has given his heart and soul into his work. Today was Sam's last day before the renovation, so he started celebrating. He had been enjoying the music on the dance floor blithely for hours now. His friends were shocked to see his dance moves that were catching someone else's attention, too.

As his drink arrived, Sam felt that gaze again, which followed him on the dance floor, too. He didn't see anyone in that direction, though, just the crowd of partiers, but he couldn't stop a shiver that ran icily down his spine. Finally he turned back to the bar and slowly sipped his cool drink.

Suddenly a man stood beside him, as a new hit came from the DJ. The man wore a T-shirt and dark, tight jeans, too, as he ordered a shot of Jack Daniel's. Sam couldn't help but check out the guy. He started 'playing for the other team' not too long ago, but he hadn't met with a man, who was this… hot! And he was sure the guy knew that about himself, too.

At that moment he noticed that emerald eyes have been gazing at him for a long time, causing him to blush and avert his hazel irises. As he looked back out of the corner of his eyes, he caught the guy's cocky grin, still staring at him. Sam all of a sudden made up his mind and turned back to the man and attentively checked out the revealed sight.

Short, sandy-blond hair framed the oval-shaped face, but in front of the gelled spikes the bangs caressed the forehead. The emerald eyes were tailored into almond-shape by the genetics, just as Sam's, but the man's were more rounded. High cheekbones gave the curve of the oval shape, while Sam's face – who noticing this started pouting inside – became rounder, giving him boyish features. What made his throat dry though, were the full, pink lips under the straight nose. Sam would most likely attack the man, because those lips were made just to kiss and bite them so hard, they would become fuller. Sam – though, a little ashamed – admitted to himself, that he would gladly volunteer for that task.

All of a sudden the most shocking thing happened: as the new song reached the chorus, the first line being a little rudely: "Tonight I'm fucking you!" the man's emerald gaze flickered in amber, accompanied by a terrifying glint of a predator that finally found its prey.

Sam broke out in sweat seeing this. Surely he was just imagining that! He was imagining it, wasn't he? That couldn't have happened, just his imagination!… Right? He involuntarily swallowed and the man's gaze followed the bobbing of his Adam's apple. Sam downed the remains of his drink then stood up to leave the guy behind without a look. However, he made the worst decision of his life: at his other side the escape route was blocked by a couple, so he stepped out onto the dance floor next to the guy.

He noticed fearfully that during the movement the guy shifted closer to him then with a deep breath he took in Sam's scent: he heard the rush of air into the straight nose cutting out the loud beat of the music.

The whole thing was only a moment; not stopping he stepped away from the man, continuing his move. He tried to walk away normally, though his heart beating staccatos urged him to escape, just run. He searched for his friends then getting his jacket on he said goodbye. Knowing that a crowd of people was between him and the strange guy, he practically ran out of the club into the dark, silent night. He shivered a little from the sudden cold, as he hurried away from the building and pulled his jacket tighter. He nervously smoothed his sweaty chestnut brown locks, their cooled ends tickling his shoulders and the back of his neck.

He quickly turned into an alleyway leading to his home, but didn't reach too far, when he shivered again. He halted terrified: this wasn't a shiver from the cold. He felt it in the club. He didn't turn back, but setting off again he picked up speed. Long, nerve-wrecking minutes ticked by, till he left the dark alleyway. Now his steps were frantic, but he paid attention not to make them look like running. He was holding his gaze on the small house, which he lived in.

After like an eternity he reached the front door. Hurriedly, with shaking hands he fished his keys out of his pocket and tried to open the lock. As he succeeded, he burst in and shutting the door, he locked it then leaned his back on it. As his nervous system caught up with his body, a sob broke out of him. Shakily he slid down to the floor and getting his phone out he dialed.

"Hello?" a deep, sleepy voice spoke up. Sam pulled himself together, but he could only stutter out this:

"Dad…" then he started sobbing so hard, he couldn't utter out a word.

"Sam?" the other side woke up. "Son, what happened?"

Sam tried to answer, but as soon as he opened his mouth, more sobs broke out to the surface. It seemed his father found out that he can't get a response from his son like this.

"Sam, are you at home?" the man asked quickly.

"Ye…" Sam attempted a reply, but he failed the same way. However, it was enough for his father.

"I'll be there soon, kiddo" the man answered. "Just hold on for a little while!"

Sam heard his father put down the phone. All of a sudden the cell slipped out of his hand and he took out his gun from the nearby chest of drawers, a smaller revolver. He checked the bullets: the gun was full. Although his finger stayed away from the trigger, he held it to his chest tightly. Now that he was armed properly, it occurred to him, that with a 6'5" frame, blessed with muscles, how much he was terrified. Strangely, he wasn't ashamed by his behavior. The whole night turned into a horribly creepy event. Leaning back on the door he shakily waited for his father to finally arrive.

* * *

><p>Sam was rocking himself to calm down, his gun held to his chest tightly. He didn't know how long ago he called his father in despair. Now he was just silently crying, but his fear hadn't decreased.<p>

Suddenly he froze: he heard something from outside. As he listened, he heard it again: a strange sound, sort of… like a dog panting forcefully. And that sound was directly at the door! Sam forgot to breathe in his fright; he prayed with his eyes tightly shut to a higher power to make this animal go away – he was sure that it wasn't a dog: that rattling, slightly snarling panting was more fitting to a predator that ventured straight from the dark forest behind the house.

In that moment the sound was chased away by a deeper growl: the engine of a car. Sam took a breath then sighed in relief when the car stopped near the house; maybe that animal ran back to the forest for good. He was shaken from his thoughts by a loud knock, causing him to whimper and clutch the revolver tighter. The knock rapped again on the door then the visitor called inside:

"Sam?"

The boy immediately jumped up at the voice, but for caution he just cracked the door open and peeked out. Recognizing his father he stumbled back from relief.

Sam's shorter father stepped in right away and closed the door then getting closer to his son he took away the gun with slow movements and put it away.

Seeing his son's condition, Robert Morgan discovered instantly the reasons behind his new grey hairs. He carefully lead Sam into the living room and sat him down on the couch, taking a seat next to him he grasped the boy's shoulder.

Sam hid into his father's side and started sobbing again. Bobby took in the shaking body and the arms holding onto him like vines; he knew the boy got a huge scare. Soon he asked his son to tell him about the happenings, who obeyed with stuttering breaths.

"And you think _he_ followed you home?" Bobby asked quietly, caressing the brown locks soothingly. Sam gave a minute nod.

"I'm so scared…" the boy whispered but his father just tightened his arms around him.

"Tonight I'll stay here with you, okay?" Bobby stroked Sam's back, who whispered relieved:

"Thank you, Daddy, thank you…"

"Go take a nice hot bath!" the man suggested, pushing his son way. "I'm gonna check out the house then settle into the guest room."

Sam hid back into his father's arms fearfully.

"Don't leave me alone, let me sleep with you, please, please…" he whimpered. Bobby was shocked; something horrible could have terrified the usually independent boy, if he's asking his father to let him sleep with him.

"Alright" he agreed quietly then they stood up. Soon Sam fell asleep, after they got in bed, on the nearest possible spot to his father.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did I do good? Or should I go and hide? And take this story down? Pretty, pretty please, give me something! I even consider taking down Michael because it doesn't have that much success on the Reviews part! But I'm still glad that it had become Favorites to some people. But Reviews are needed for it so I know it has some success.<strong>

**Thanks for listening to my "whining", I can be annoying sometimes even to myself. I will only give you another chapter, if there are at least 2(!) reviews. See you (hopefully)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**Other Warnings: AU, OOC, SLASH (very minor as mentioned in Chapter 1). I tried to be a little graphic, can you tell me if I succeeded? I would be very glad.**

**On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The golden rays of the morning fell through the window like waterfall into the room, waking Sam up from his peaceful dream. The boy sat up slowly and scrubbed the sleep from his eyes. Noticing that his father wasn't near him, he climbed out of his bed and wandered down to the living room. He was right: Bobby was watching TV; a breakfast tray lay on the coffee table.<p>

Sam silently joined his father, who looked at him worriedly. It didn't escape his attention, how his boy wrapped his arms around himself and shakily bowed his head. He carefully pulled Sam into his side, a little cry breaking out of the boy, but he just leaned his head on his father's strong shoulder with a sniff. Bobby was up almost all night, guarding his son's dreams, and waiting for possible nightmares. However, because the boy didn't went through physical abuse, just a few pictures disturbed his sleep that didn't even wake his son up.

"It was so horrible…" Sam whispered brokenly, to which Bobby started shushing him. Soon Bobby got up and made his son some scrambled eggs, knowing he won't eat too much because of last night's trauma.

The morning was filled out with comforting and soothing fears then after lunch Bobby decided to go home. Sam held onto him terrified, but let him go away. He looked after the old Ford anxiously, but he made up his mind: he won't let his vacation be destroyed by the fear, so he got ready and into his inherited Impala, which was the possession of his real father. He learned at the age of eighteen, that his father adopted him after the death of his biological parents. Although he wasn't professional with cars, the '67 Chevrolet Impala was treated as one of the world's most valuable treasures. Thanks to his great caring the old girl was always shining like she just came from the production-line in that minute.

He carefully backed out onto the road and the car whisked away towards her destination, purring happily. Sam thought that a little shopping will be perfect to ease his fear from the night. Everything went smoothly: he could purchase the needed stuff quickly, the line wasn't too long and when he finished, he breathed easier. That changed, however.

As he was packing his things into the backseat, a shiver ran through him. He immediately recognized the hard stare that rested on his back. Swallowing hard he straightened, closed the car door and dared a look back above his shoulder. Far away from him, between two houses he saw someone spying on him, but he couldn't make out their appearance. But he was dead certain that figure was watching him.

Sam quickly jumped into the car, and nervously drove home. As he was climbing out, though, to pack his things inside, the same gaze stabbed into his back. With his shopping bags in his arms, heading towards the entrance door he looked towards the gaze: the same person between two houses was watching him.

Sam hurried into the house frightened then throwing his stuff down to the floor he locked the door. It was impossible for someone getting here so quickly without any vehicle. And his stalker didn't have any car or even any motorbike! What the hell is going on? What do they want from him?

Sam quickly dismissed the strange event, but he didn't let it be forgotten. He packed away his purchases then sat down to watch TV until dinnertime. After a soothing shower he got into bed to read some then he went to sleep.

At one A.M. he was startled out of his sleep by a loud bang. He turned on his lamp then pulled a baseball bat from under the bed and sneaked out of his room, holding his "weapon" ready to attack. Reaching the doorway to the living room he leaned with his back against the wall; he shivered from the wind tearing through the house. Peeking around the door frame he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but the window was open.

He cautiously stepped into the room and stood next to the window. Outside he didn't see anyone or anything, so he closed the window and turned the latch on it. He ran back to his room and went to bed. After turning off his lamp he was still thinking about the strange occurrence; the window opens upwards and he latched it, he even checked it twice! Now he was completely lost; with these thoughts he fell asleep.

As Sam turned onto his stomach in his sleep, a figure blocked the moonlight coming through the window glass. His amber eyes were carefully examining the beauty lying before him. His uncontrollable instincts shouted at him to make the prey his, take him with all of his strength and take him hard: just as a wild animal… a Predator! His common sense though kept his animalistic half in check cracking the whip furiously: he needs to lure the prey close – his common sense accommodated to his animalistic half – and have him carefully, because this kind of beauty is precious and breakable.

He stepped closer to the bed without a sound and adoringly studied the muscles under the grey T-shirt and golden-brown skin. Giving into an innocent temptation he leaned down and blew onto the T-shirt. The silky clothing obeyed to his desire: it slid up on the slim waist, exposing a vertebra of the spine. The tickling sensation reached Sam's unconscious mind, causing him to shift. The figure watched the boy unmoving, who just hugged his pillow to himself and slept undisturbed.

The figure's gaze ran up the hard biceps then stopped on the angelic face. Brown tresses fell into closed eyes that were brushed away by an almost unnoticeable touch. Sam's pleasing sigh breezed by the figure's face, who closed his eyes for a moment because of the strengthened scent. He carefully straightened up then stepping to the window he dragged his claws over the soft skin between the T-shirt and the blanket.

Sam was pulled to the surface again, now because of a slight stinging on his back. Sitting up he looked around; now the cool wind blew through the bedroom window. He slowly got up and stepped to the window, but before he closed it, he caught a shadow flit through the light of the streetlights. Finally he could rest undisturbed.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam was thinking about the night's strange events. They were topped though with a discovery in the morning at changing. As he was getting off his T-shirt, a strong stinging protested on his waist against the clothing. Hurrying to the mirror he turned his back to it and examined his waist: on the skin there was a long, red line from a claw. Touching it he hissed from the pain and a bit of blood came away on his fingertips. He disinfected the wound carefully then got back to changing. Sitting down on his couch with his laptop he started browsing the Internet. He was sitting there since then, although he forgot the web a long time ago: he was thinking hard about the happenings.<p>

His cell startled him out of his thoughts: its harsh trill made him jump and catch his laptop before it fell down from his lap. He quickly answered his phone; he hadn't looked, who called him.

"Hello?"

He was expecting one of his friends; what greeted him left him completely shocked:

"You'll be mine…"

The whisper floated from the cell deeply and gruffly. Sam swallowed hard then he spoke shakily:

"W-who are you? What do you want?"

"My beautiful…" the voice continued. "I left my mark on you… On that slim waist of yours…"

Sam gasped from recognition; his hand flew onto the wound. An evil chuckle came through the speaker.

"That's right" the voice teased. "You'll be mine…"

And with that the line went dead. Sam shakily looked onto his phone then hurriedly looked up the answered calls.

'Unknown Number'

That was written on the screen. Sam got more scared; the stalker will do everything to get what he wants. And his desire was Samuel Morgan.

* * *

><p>More days and more mysterious nights had passed by. Sam was startled awake by something every evening, but his window in his bedroom had stayed open only half the time. However, every single morning he discovered new marks on various points of his body: scratches and bruises – though the bruises covered mostly his neck. One evening he went to bed with every door and window locked and barricaded, but waking up in the middle of the night he woke up only to find everything in its place, like nothing had happened. On the window, however, writing glittered in the moonlight:<p>

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"

The letters were red like… blood! Sam immediately hurried to clean the window, but as he got closer, the strong smell of thinner flooded his nostrils. He felt relief wash through him that the writing was painted, but fright filled him, too, that his stalker can't be stopped. In that morning he discovered a new scratch, but that one was from five fingers.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's too short! At least you don't have to wait so long for something to happen! I will put up another chapter, if I get some reviews for this. You know the rule! :) See you soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC, SLASH. And some graphicness. I hope they will be quite satisfying for you. Personally I love it.**

**And finally the moment everyone was waiting for (at least I think everyone :))! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You don't have to come, but if you want to, we gladly wait for you!"<p>

"Alright, I'm gonna think about it."

Sam was sitting on the couch, which was probably the safest place in the house, because no one can attack him from behind. His stalker scared him more and more; he got sick just thinking about almost shooting his best friend, Jessica Moore.

That day he completely broke down and took off into his bedroom. Jessica quickly followed him: the boy was crouching and crying in the corner. At last Jess got the truth out of him and let her friend cry out his worries on her shoulder. The girl tried to help him in everything.

At this moment Sam was invited out to a little friendly meeting. Jess, who had called him, understood if he doesn't go with them, but she tried to finally allure him out of the house; the boy hadn't left his home for days.

At last Sam decided to go to the meeting. As he backed out with the Impala and drove away, a few houses down, between two houses a figure peeked out. An evil grin started growing on his face. Showtime!

* * *

><p>As the night was setting, Sam was driving home in a good mood, beating the rhythm of the radio's music with his fingers on the steering wheel. With a faint smile he parked into the garage and went into the house. As he was humming his favorite song, a crash resounded from the kitchen. He hurriedly got his gun out and quietly snuck to the entrance. Glancing in there though he didn't see anybody, just the pieces of a glass on the tiles and the open window, its curtains floating from the breeze blowing in from outside. Stepping in the room he thoroughly searched the room, his gun ready to shoot: no one anywhere. With a sigh he lowered his gun and put it on the counter. He cleaned the pieces and closed the window; the curtain fell into its place.<p>

Suddenly Sam noticed a dark figure looming behind him in the window glass. However, before he could reach for his gun, the figure grabbed him: one arm held Sam's torso and arms down, the other hand pressed onto his mouth tightly. Sam fought his attacker fearfully, but the figure hadn't even budged.

"Shhh" the figure shushed his whimpering victim. Sam's fight decreased, but his chest was rising and falling in a rapid rhythm, as he gasped for air through his nose.

"That's it, my beautiful" upon hearing the gruff whisper Sam renewed his fight and cries: he got into the hands of his stalker.

"I said shut up" the figure growled; before Sam could react, the arm on his torso disappeared and a round, cold metal stabbed into his neck. The boy immediately froze then slackened his limbs, accepting defeat.

"You're gonna behave?" the figure whispered again. Sam nodded terrified. The barrel of the gun vanished and the arm returned around the boy's waist. With a deep chuckle the man rubbed his face into Sam's neck; the boy's head fell back on a strong shoulder and turned away by instinct, revealing the most vulnerable point of the human body: the pulse point. In that moment Sam felt like a submissive animal that bows before its dominant mate's will.

"I'm proud of you, my precious" the man murmured and breathed in Sam's maddening scent. The boy started sobbing frightened to death. What the _hell_ is going on?

The man stroked his arm soothingly and shushed him rocking slowly. Sam swallowed then with great effort he calmed down. Then another whisper came from the guy; the man's cool breath tickled his right cheek:

"If you behave, you won't be harmed. Cooperation brings a person farther than fight. Remember it really well!"

The arm around Sam lifted again then he felt a sharp thing caress the skin on his neck. The boy whimpered in fright, but the man just hushed him:

"Shh, it won't hurt. Just a bee-sting, think of that! It's gonna be quick… Relax; it will hurt less like that…"

Sam knew that the man was right, so he obeyed as much as he could, but his shaking was uncontrollable. At that moment the needle – or at least Sam thought it was that – penetrated his neck slowly and carefully. As the tip broke its way through the cuticle and the fiber, strong pressure forced them open, which made him shout out and shut his eyes tightly. After long moments the needle stopped.

"Now don't move!" the man breathed and the pressure in Sam's neck increased, as the contents of the hypodermic needle broke loose in his body. He felt the tip slide out, but the pressure remained. Soon the feeling spread through his whole body, his vision blurred and his ears began ringing. His legs weakened, so the man wrapped an arm around his waist and started pulling him. Sam's every part of his body started to tingle then the world around him fell into darkness.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>I know... it's sad... I'm sorry, but this cliffy is excellent here! Pwease, don't hurt the wittle girl! 'sniff' But you don't have to worry, I AM gonna update SOON! For me it will be tomorrow, but I try to do it in the morning. Probably at the library I work now temporarily.<strong>

**I WILL try to do it, I PROMISE! Just don't kill me, because I want to see some effects, before updating. And the next chapter will be longer, a little more than 3,000 words!  
><strong>

**Thanks for understanding! And you don't have to wait long! Promise! See you REALLY soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC, SLASH (bit more but still minor). Graphicness. There will be a little show of the animalistic side. And the stalker reveals himself. 'insert Jared-cackle from BUABS' Oh, LOVE it!**

**Oh, the "Shhhh" moment was inspired by Supernatural: Skins. I'm sure you'll know what scene that is and that it's not mine. But I mentioned something like that in Chapter 1 in the Disclaimer. :D  
><strong>

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam was regaining consciousness slowly. His brain was humming slightly from the aftereffect of the serum. As he floated closer to the surface of the river of consciousness, pain stabbed into his neck. His hair stuck to his skin, the back of his neck had a very horrible cramp: his head was hanging forward. His whole face was tingling; his whole body was covered with sweat. A rough textile cut into the edges of his mouth and he was biting on a knot that held down his tongue.<p>

He carefully opened his eyes: everything was covered with a veil of fuzziness. He felt one or two tears escape, repairing his vision. Slowly, only with his eyes he looked around, although they were stinging, as though sand got into them.

He was sitting on a hard chair, his wrists tied on its arms. It went through his mind that he tries to escape, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. Between his legs, on the wooden seat he saw a smaller, dark patch. Before he could begin thinking about it, a small stream of saliva flowed out of his mouth and it landed exactly on the dark spot.

As more feeling returned into his limbs, he noticed the knot on the back of his skull that held the cloth in his mouth. He attempted to spit it out, but it had a strong hold on his tongue.

All of a sudden a soft handkerchief caressed his face, feeding his hot skin with cold water; he realized how hot he felt.

"It's okay" a voice whispered. Sam recognized it, but somehow it didn't scare him: this tone was speaking to him gently, as though his stalker was… worried!

Sam carefully, painstakingly lifted his head, but a strong hand helped him. As soon as he saw the emerald irises, his eyes widened.

This was the guy from the club! Sam started panting frightfully from recognition, but it just made his situation worse: strong nausea rose from his stomach. The man immediately placed a bucket in his lap then took the knot from the boy's mouth. Just in time: Sam started violently retching, the contents of his stomach flowing into the bucket.

"Easy" the man gently held Sam's head up during the agonizing procedure. "Your body wasn't reacting too well to the sleeping draught. But now you'll feel better."

Sam tried to speak up, but his sickness completely exhausted him: his eyes drifted shut and he sank into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Next time he felt hundred times better waking up. The cloth was still in his mouth, but now it didn't have a knot in the middle. He snapped his tipped-over head up and opened his eyes.<p>

He was definitely not in his house; the room was most likely a cheaper motel room. Then the night occurred to him: his stalker caught him and knocked him out with some kind of a drug! Looking down to himself he noticed his wrists tied to the arms of the chair. As he struggled to loosen the ropes, his straining legs met with difficulties, too. He made an effort to look at them, but his chest was held down by coarse ropes.

Sam tried again to free himself, moaning and crying out from the struggle, but the only result was the chair's answering creaking. Breathing heavily he stopped his futile attempts then other memories broke to the surface. His eyes widened from recognition, just as the door of the motel room opened.

His captor stepped in whistling, carrying some fast food bags. Turning around he noted the boy's awakening with a smile then shut the door with his foot and put his purchases on the table. Sam's stomach rumbled from the godly aromas wafting through the air, tormenting him and his nostrils. He swallowed hard and longing when the man stalked closer to his captive with a cocky half-smile.

Sam tried to scoot back fearfully, but it was useless. The man stood in front of him then leaned on the arms, getting down to the boy's eye level. Sam's instincts acted up without thinking: his head fell back and turned away. The man rubbed against Sam's neck and breathed in his scent deeply. Sam swallowed hard again, but now from terror and his breathing picked up a little speed, starting to shake.

The man's fingers grabbed his victim's chin after straightening some and turned the face towards him. Sam, seeing the other's advancing face, caught on what his captor intended to do. Averting his eyes from the man's, he pulled his chin from the gentle fingers and turned away. The man could only kiss his cheek; Sam closed his eyes against the gathering tears.

"Good morning, my beautiful" the man murmured satisfied. Leaning away Sam caught, as the amber turned to emerald. He frowned in confusion, but the man turned away and walked to the table. He unpacked the food, then shucking off his jacket he bit into the hamburger with relish. Sam made his Adam's apple jump with a longing swallow and the man looked at him. With a grin he pulled a box from one of the bags with salad and another with chicken-breasts and pulling a chair with he sat down in front of the boy.

"I'm sure you're hungry" he noted, as he carefully got the cloth out of his captive's mouth. "I brought your favorite."

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked scared. The man, who busied himself with the boxes, flashed a grin, but hadn't looked like he would answer.

"Well, my beautiful, what are the good manners?" the man looked up, grabbing the plastic fork.

"What?" Sam asked incredulously; he was completely lost: what the heck does he want from him?

"If you want something, you have to say the magic word" the man explained patiently.

Sam was shocked: like he would beg and bow for this bastard! The man waited for a while, but as his captive stayed silent, he sighed sadly. He closed the boxes then standing up he put them on his chair. Getting behind his captive, he took the cloth from the boy's neck and with a firm motion he wedged it in between Sam's teeth. Sam groaned from the strength of the action then from the tightening, when the man made a knot and shook his head a little. His captor then took the food to the table then taking a seat he continued his breakfast.

Sam, watching the man's another big bite from his hamburger, moaned from the strong growl of his stomach, but he was too stubborn to beg to the man. It seemed his captor had feasts for breakfast, because other and other delicious meals were pulled out of the bags.

"Originally I wanted to give you the half of 'em" the man said, guessing Sam's thoughts. "But since you're not willing to cooperate…"

Sam sent a death glare to the man, who just ignored it. The boy couldn't imagine that an elegant, probably intelligent man gifted with an intriguing voice is capable to sink to this level. All of a sudden – though, it should have been expected – the man's hand began to reach towards the boxes offered earlier, so Sam cried out fearfully.

"What is it? What do you want?" his captor asked; his fingers were hanging in the air above the boxes. Sam cried out again, this time a little pleading slipped into his voice. The man slowly stood up, stepped in front of him and took the cloth from his mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked; Sam heard the mockery in the deep voice, but overlooked it. He swallowed hard then quietly but audibly spoke up:

"Can I have some food… please?"

The man smiled triumphantly and took a seat with the boxes in front of the boy to feed him carefully. Sam had never ever felt so humiliated in his life, but he accepted the offered bite without complaint: a bit of chicken breast decorated with a little salad.

"By the way, my name is Dean" the man spoke politely. "What is your name?"

Sam swallowed his mouthful and answered:

"Sam. Sam Morgan."

"Simple, but so beautiful" Dean murmured. Sam blushed at the praise.

"Can I have some water… please?"

Dean brought a glass of water with a smile and helped his captive with a straw.

"Do you want to eat more?" he asked taking a seat again.

"Yes, please." Strangely, Sam said the important magic word more and more easily and that surprised him, too. The breakfast carried on with silence.

As Dean was cleaning up the remaining bags, someone knocked on the door. The man immediately snapped his head up; he blessed his mind that he gagged Sam. Seeing that the boy recognized the opportunity, he hurried to him with nonhuman speed and clasped his hand tightly on Sam's mouth, just before the boy cried out.

"Shhh" Dean stretched the sound until Sam quieted down, but his amber eyes helped with that. As soon as Sam shut up, the man pushed the chair with great force through the open door into the bathroom. Sam jumped from the echo of the door slamming shut.

He heard the TV come on then from the background a conversation floated in. He shouted for help, but he knew it was for no avail: the TV was closer to the bathroom door than the motel entrance.

Shortly the TV was turned off and the door slammed open forcefully, revealing Dean shaking from rage. The man burst in, stalked to the boy and completely unexpectedly slapped him hard. Sam's head snapped to the side, he felt blood oozing out of his nose. He didn't dare to look up, so he jumped when the door slammed shut. When the key turned in the lock, a sob broke out of him. The walls and tiles reverberated his desperate sighs a thousand times. The only light that broke the dimness in the whole room was filtering through the keyhole.

* * *

><p>Sam carefully lifted his head up, as he wandered out of the calming darkness of sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and a bit dimmer bathroom greeted him: he didn't even remember falling asleep. As his mind cleared from dozing, voices drifted in through the closed door.<p>

"… I didn't want to hit him" he heard Dean's pleasant tone, which though was shaking hard. "I was just flooded with so much rage that I couldn't stop myself… Maybe I shouldn't have done this…"

"Dean" a silky, caring female voice interrupted the man. "You knew that this would happen. Your senses and emotions are very unstable now, until…"

"I know" Dean exclaimed desperately. "But…"

"No buts" the female voice hadn't even risen, but she could silence Dean like this. "Don't let this little outburst regress your improvement! You're doing so good so far."

A small pause entered the conversation then Dean spoke up again; Sam had to listen really closely this time, if he wanted to hear his words:

"I'm just so scared… I don't want this whole thing go too far… To use THAT punishment on him…"

"Dean" the woman said. "There wasn't any example that someone hadn't gone through that. This is coded into us genetically. But after that their life is easier. And I'm going to help you."

"Really?" Sam's heart split in two halves hearing the childish hope.

"Of course" the encouraging smile was clearly heard in her voice. "You can count on me."

Sam sat in his place completely confused. How could a stranger get this kind of reaction out of him? His stalker? Why does it cause Sam this much pain, that enormous amount of suffering in Dean's voice? And why does he sound familiar to him?

He was pulled out of his musings by the opening door: looking up he was startled by the figure in the doorway. Dean immediately hurried in front of him and fell on his knees. Sam was shocked, when two strong, a bit shaky arms wrapped around him and pulled him down on the man's chest. One hand stroked the boy's locks gently, who would really hug the man back, if his wrists weren't tied down. Sam didn't understand why he was reacting like this to Dean's distress and that made tears gather in his eyes. At that moment Dean pulled away.

"Oh God" the man whispered frightened and tenderly wiped the tears from the other's eyes. "I'm so sorry, please, forgive me, I didn't mean to…"

At last Sam understood the man's behavior: Dean thought the boy wanted to cry from fear. Sam fiercely shook his head, but it seemed that Dean misinterpreted this movement, too, because he started caressing Sam's face with a little panic.

"It's gonna be okay" Dean rushed out constantly and quietly like he was afraid of some kind of a punishment if he can't calm the other one down. Sam then tried to get the cloth out of his mouth with his shoulder. Dean instantly helped him and the boy leaned forward, his head landing on the strong shoulder. The man shakily embraced Sam, who placed his lips to Dean's ears.

"Shh, calm down" Sam shushed the distraught man like a wild animal scared to death. Hearing this Dean relaxed and buried his face into the chestnut brown locks. After a few seconds he pulled away, but avoided eye contact.

"Why don't you take a shower?" he said suddenly and began untying the ropes. "I'm sure you're tired. A little sleep would be good for you" he babbled shakily and let Sam's limbs free. "I'll bring you towels!" With that he jumped up and hurried out.

"I'll go then" the female voice spoke outside as Sam stretched his numb members.

"Alright and thank you" Dean said goodbye then the entrance of the motel room closed. Almost instantly Dean stepped into the bathroom with a towel, a grey T-shirt and dark sweatpants, which he put on the counter. Noticing Sam's wavering posture he rushed to his aid.

"Slowly…" he whispered and holding the boy's elbow he lead him to the shower. "Easy…" reaching their destination Dean stepped to the door. "I'll make your bed while you're getting ready" and he left the room and shut the door.

Sam slowly took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was just the right temperature and it fell down hard, massaging his tired muscles with firm thrums. Sam leaned onto the tiles of the wall to turn, so the water got to every part of his body. Soon he grabbed the soap bar and lathered it up on his skin, attentively cleaning off the dirt and chasing away the unpleasant smell of sweat. After that he indulged in the "free massage" then stepping out he put on the given clothes. His legs were still shaking from holding himself upright, so he approached the door holding onto the wall. As soon as he left the room, Dean appeared next to him and escorted him to the bed. Sam sat down with a relieved sigh on the soft mattress; Dean knelt in front of him and cupped the boy's face in his hands.

"Alright" the man noted. He carefully turned Sam's head to both sides, his emerald orbs thoroughly searching for any possible deformity. Sam nervously watched the older one's actions; regardless of the gentle touches he was scared that the man will get angry. Dean noticed the trembling, so he wrapped up his examination as fast as he could. "Your nose is not broken, thank Heavens" with that he stroke the boy's tresses. "Alright" he stood up satisfied, "lay on the bed!"

Sam looked at him confused as Dean knelt to his bag and started rummaging through it.

"Why?" Sam asked suspiciously. Dean then straightened out and turned towards him: Sam almost started sobbing at the sight of the padded cuffs. The man went back to the boy and putting his stuff on the bed he knelt down again. He gently grasped Sam's quaking hands and slowly caressed the soft skin with a thumb.

"Please" Sam begged quietly; a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Let me go…"

"No" Dean silenced him in a firm voice. He kindly rubbed away a diamond that traveled down the flushed cheek and he continued with a gentler voice:

"I don't like this either, but I can't let you escape from me. The cuffs are padded so you can rest without pain."

"Please" Sam sobbed broken. "I'll be good I swear…"

"I want to believe you so much, my beautiful" Dean sighed and caressed the brown locks again. Then he slowly reached towards the bed and pulled out a silk cloth from under the cuffs. "Believe me, I'm the last person, who wants to cause you any pain. But there are some things that I have to do, until I can see they're not necessary."

With that the cloth smoothed out on Sam's mouth and got a loose, but secure knot. The boy felt relief wash through him momentarily that the cloth wasn't wedged between his teeth, cutting into his skin, but it held his lips closed firmly. His fresh tears were absorbed by the material as Dean clicked the cuffs on his wrists then helped him lay out on the mattress. Sam didn't dare to fight against his captor, since he got a taste of the horrible rage that can visit him again if he struggled. The other ends of the chains clicked onto the outer bars of the headrest, forcing his arms into a relatively comfortable pose.

Sam at that began sobbing hard, but quietly; his mind was flooded with the recognition that perhaps he'll never see his home again.

"Sleep well" Dean whispered and caressed the boy's face; Sam noticed stunned, even through the veil of his tears, the enormous amount of sadness that ruled the emerald eyes. The man tucked the trembling body in kindly then turned off the lamp and went to bed.

Sam turned his gaze from the other bed and tested his bindings. For a few minutes the room was filled only with metal clinking on metal then as it faded away, quiet sniffs took its place. Sam finally cried himself to sleep.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Did I keep my promise? Or did I keep my promise? :D My only hope now is that this was soon enough for you. How did you like this chapter? Personally my heart broke a little, one tiny piece was chinked off, but I just love these vulnerable scenes with Sam, imagined as Jared, because that's why he's so damn cute, or at least it's one of the reasons.<strong>

**The "desperate comforting" scene is actually based on a personal experience. When I was younger, I accidentally slapped my cousin, who was only like six years old, and he started crying. I was trying to calm him down, because his mother was coming into the house and I was afraid she would shout at me, if she found us like that. Sadly, I don't remember what happened after that. Sorry! Anyway, if you can imagine yourselves into this situation in my place, you can understand what Dean was going through because of his panic.  
><strong>

**If anything confuses you, don't be afraid to ask me, and I'll answer for you... if I'm able... in PMs. Thanks for reading! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC, a bit of swearing. You can have a peek inside Sam's head. If his thinking is messed up, PM me, and I'm gonna try and explain it. But I thought in a situation like this no one would be able to think things through clearly**.

**And dear VelvetKiller, since we exchanged so much messages, I'm 110% sure that this chapter will be your most favorite. And the next one, too. :)  
><strong>

**Before I forget I would like to introduce you to Sadie -Sadie waves in background-. She's my sadistic imagination, but since this expression is pretty long I decided to name it. That's what I came up with.  
><strong>

**And before I let you off, I have one question: is the last scene animalistic enough? I would be glad if you could give me some pointers, if I need to upgrade it.**

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sunlight of the morning caressed Sam's shaking form, who watched the outside world sadly. The tingling evaporated from his arms; they were just aching from stiffness. His wrists remained unhurt thanks to the padding of the cuffs besides the light bruising.<p>

Sam had been awake when the red rays of the sun were just peeking in through the window. The events from the previous night hadn't left him in peace. It was completely beyond him how his resistance had weakened towards his captor. How could he have been behaving so pathetic? He was _begging_ like he was sent to his own execution, instead of fighting! However, these thoughts were thrown out of the window by that raging gaze that resided on a golden pedestal above the happenings.

A new memory then snuck into his mind: a broken, hopeless voice:

_ 'I'm just so scared…'_

That was followed by the same voice, but it radiated kindness and caring:

_ 'I'm the last person, who wants to cause you any pain…'_

Sam was absolutely confused. That hopelessness followed by the childish hope, then and even now just broke Sam's heart. So when the man hugged him and tried to calm him down desperately, the boy immediately felt his responsibility to soothe Dean. The gentleness afterwards made Sam's heart beg to believe the man's words, because it is right. And what could be that punishment that Dean dreaded? Sam heard that he would get it only if this whole fuss gets out of hand… Sam looked at his bindings. Dean doesn't want him to escape, so he has to hold him with force… And he doesn't want to do that, destroying his will this way… Maybe-?

Before he could weave the threads of his musings further, the bed next to him protested loudly against movements. Soon Dean tiptoed to Sam's bed, his gaze filled with concern. He quickly sat down on the edge of the mattress and reached out to take off the cuffs. He worked with gentle motions, but as soon as he moved the boy's arms, Sam objected with painful groans. Dean finished his work a bit hurriedly, but paid attention to the boy. He gently wiped away the fled tears from the flushed cheeks. He helped Sam sit up and he undid the knot on the cloth. Sam carefully moved his numb limbs, but from the increasing throbbing a sob broke out of him. Dean tenderly stroked his chestnut tresses then stood up.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast" he said changing from his pajamas. Sam, as soon as he realized what's happening, snatched his gaze away from the man, blushing furiously. He jumped when Dean joined him again on the bed.

"I'm going to lock the door" Dean continued holding eye contact with the startled boy. "Will you be okay alone?"

Sam got scared of the threat lingering in the background of the question and nodded trembling. Dean gave a nod, too, getting up he dropped a kiss on the boy's forehead and hurried away. He snatched up his keys, wallet and the key of the motel room then left the room. The click of the lock echoed between the walls like the bolt of a giant cage.

Sam collected himself with deep sighs, as the car, which was probably Dean's possession, drove away from the motel. He slowly stood up and stretched out. His arms were protesting harshly from the "exercise", his shoulders popped loudly as they loosened. He walked slowly to the white mini-fridge and got a bottle of mineral water. He washed down the desert in his throat with the cold liquid, although he grimaced from the sting that it revived caused by the carbonic acid.

As he turned back, his gaze landed on the cuffs lying on the bed and he involuntarily shivered. He discovered this strong urge, that said to sit down on the end of the bed and wait for Dean with his head bowed, showing his good manners. Sam shook his head hard: why is he starting to think like an obedient dog? Why doesn't he want and why does it hurt to disappoint his master… As soon as that ran through his head, he buried his fingers in his hair and shook his head even harder.

He tried to empty his mind so he could calm his distraught body then wiping away his desperate tears he took a seat on the bed. With a deep sigh he searched for the line of his morning musings to thread them further.

So: Dean doesn't want to give a certain punishment to Sam, but if this story gets out of their hands then he's obliged to go through with that. Dean unwillingly, but at all costs holds him captive. And he does so to prevent Sam's escape, because if Sam succeeds… he will have to carry out THAT punishment…

Sam gazed blankly in front of him with wide eyes, as his logic finished its duty, dusted itself and left. So Dean cares about him enough that he doesn't want to hurt him unnecessarily. But he could try the escape; what if he wouldn't get caught? Every fiber of his body disapproved this idea and searched Heaven, Earth and Hell for his logic so they can drag it back, kicking and screaming, to stop this madness. But it was futile: before he knew it, the sound of the engine of the car burst into the room, signing Dean's arrival.

Sam jumped up from his seat terrified and did the only thing that looked like a solution: he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself. With a sudden idea he started the shower, when he heard the opening of the motel room entrance.

"Sam, I brought breakfast!" Dean shouted towards the bathroom. He put the food down on the table, but before he could unpack, he glanced to the bathroom door.

"Sam?" he asked suspiciously, but he didn't get an answer, just the flow of the water. He hurried to the door and rapped on it. "Sam? You alright?" In lack of reply he entered: the room seemed empty. He dashed to the shower and slid the glass door away: no one. He shut off the shower confused then looked around again – to no avail.

He had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He slowly walked out of the bathroom and looked around. All of the windows were latched from the inside and he locked the door himself; it had to be impossible to get out of here without a trace. He hurried into the kitchen to check if anyone went out through the entrance. He searched the field around the motel, but he couldn't find anybody: nobody can get too far so soon.

As he closed the door, he turned the lock slowly: he noticed gleefully that the sound traveled loudly around the whole room, meaning that his captive heard it crystal-clear. He strutted back to the sleeping quarter and waited.

All of a sudden he whirled around, thrust his hands out and flanged what he caught to the ground … or should he say WHO.

Sam landed with a pained cry next to the bed, hitting the bedside table first with his side then sprawling out on his stomach. However, before he could do anything, he was grabbed again and shoved backwards onto the mattress. Dean instantly pressed him down and straddled him, holding down his arms. Sam started struggling with a terrified scream, but the man flipped him onto his stomach with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Dean's left hand held his captive's on the same side down, while his right hand fisted the brown hair and pulled the head to the side. Then with an unbelievable speed Dean leant down onto Sam's back and bit down on the strung out neck, not so hard to break the skin, but as a warning and to disarm his victim.

The moment he felt his kidnapper's teeth on his neck, Sam increased his struggle with another frightened scream, his free hand trying to pry the man's fingers from his hair. Dean's hold and teeth though didn't even waver. Sam's fight then completely evaporated in one moment: directly into his ear floated a wild, animalistic growl. He started panting frightened from the sound and tried to look around, where was it coming from, but the growl then rose in volume. He immediately found out the source: Dean let this animalistic snarl out.

'WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS GOING ON HERE?' Sam thought scared to death that awoke another wild sound: a frightened whimper, but this one came from the boy. He made a last attempt to twist his wrist from the unnaturally strong hold, but Dean's snarl raised again, the hold of his teeth tightening in warning. Sam began whimpering again at that, but so loud that it could be considered as a whine. His members instantly froze, recognizing the danger then they slackened, giving the lead to the stronger one. His whimpers didn't lessen though, they even increased in volume. Dean let a last warning growl heard to which Sam replied with a surrendering whine.

Dean then let his captive's neck go; seeing the small bruises he rubbed his face into the boy's hair – he felt the boy tremble against him. After that he got up from Sam, meanwhile watching him closely for any wrong moves then let him go. He acknowledged satisfied that Sam didn't budge a finger except the shaking. The boy didn't move from his place and pose, though his whines reduced. Dean was amazed by that animalism that broke to the surface of this beauty's mind. This kind of reaction could be lured out of only one person; Dean couldn't be happier. However, this faded away for a while because of the knowledge that he would have to do it… He would have to punish the disobedient submissive!

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't this an excellent cliffhanger? And don't forget to leave a review. It will be much appreciated. And I will put up the next chapter in the morning (<strong>for me). And don't blame me for this, blame Sadie! -hides behind Sadie for protection-<strong>**

**See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC, a bit swearing. And what you've read in the previous chapter...**

**It's not over yet! -crazed grin supplied by Sadie-**

**Dear VelvetKiller, I hope this chapter will give you some more relief from the strain of your addiction. :D It did for mine. Oooh, I LOVE this! And for the record Dean's heart has broken into little bits and pieces because of the guilt he feels, and he's really sorry about torturing Sammy like that, but he HAS to do it. It's Instinct.**

**Alright, I'm done talking now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam was lying on the bed motionless, exactly like his captor left him there. He got scared so much from the wild treatment that his instincts took over his body: he heard and saw everything and couldn't do anything about that. He never thought that kind of a wounded, fearful sound could come out of his mouth. He tried to stop his shaking but to no avail: his body didn't obey his mind's order. All he could think about was not angering his captor… his dominant!<p>

All of a sudden Dean turned him on his back; the boy's members were numb from fright and they flopped almost lifelessly. The man kindly wiped down the tears from the deathly pale cheeks and the widened eyes. He carefully pulled Sam onto his feet and escorted him into the farthest corner, so that nobody can see them from the door then sat the boy down to the floor.

Sam looked up fearfully; it seemed he found out what was going to happen. Dean caressed the dear face; his heart almost broke from the teary puppy-dog-eye look, which Sam sent his way.

"Stay here!" he ordered quietly and stood up, causing Sam to whimper. Dean stepped to his duffel and began rummaging through it, while Sam began whining again like a sad puppy that was physically suffering from the "cold shoulder" directed its way. The amount of plea in his voice made the man to shut his eyes to recompose himself. How could a person reduce to a that vulnerable state? Suddenly Dean's fingers wrapped around the object he was searching for and he straightened out with it.

Sam was still watching the man with wide teary eyes; he saw a roll of duct tape in Dean's hands, when the man turned back. Dean knelt beside the boy and placed the tape on the ground then reached towards the boy.

"Give me your hand!" he ordered in a quiet, but firm voice. Sam looked back at him stunned then came to his senses and shook his head violently.

"No!" he said and pulled his hands on his lap against his stomach.

"Now!" Dean raised his voice slightly, but the boy just shook his head – again. The man's patience started waning and he grabbed the shaking fingers. At his touch the trembling traveled through Sam's body, but Dean just tenderly held the two limbs.

"You're getting punished" Dean started softly, but the discipline peeked out from time to time in his voice, "because you tried to escape from me. If you want a carefree life, you have to accept the rules."

"But I…" Sam began – he felt like a child who his father wants to discipline – but Dean interrupted him:

"Silence!" the man didn't even raise his voice, but the boy instantly bowed his head and shut his mouth.

"I know that I hadn't described the rules to you and that is my fault. But a serious act like this I can't disregard without consequences. Understood?"

Sam gave small, rapid nods; tears slid down and fell to the floor from between his tresses hanging into his eyes.

"As a result of my mistake I will reduce your punishment, but as an escape is a very serious act, I can only do it minimally."

Finishing his speech he started pulling Sam's hands towards himself, but Sam's will to fight raised its head: the boy tried to twist his arms from the grip. Amid his struggles his gaze wandered up, straight into the man's eyes: Dean's irises flashed dangerously. At that, hard sobs broke out of the boy, while his members slackened, accepting defeat against the stronger one. Dean's fingers wrapped around Sam's wrists, but he didn't do anything: it seemed he waited for the boy to calm down.

Soon Sam began hiccuping and sniffling and the man carefully, holding the quivering jaw guided the hazel gaze to his emerald one.

"I am so sorry" he whispered and lowered his hand back around the boy's wrist. With a sigh Dean started the process.

He turned the two arms, so the upper half of the hands lay on each other, and then he slowly started rolling them, until the palms met minimally. An uncomfortable grimace flew across Sam's face, disappearing as quickly as it came. After that Dean pulled the two arms tighter so the fingers touched and he threaded them. Finally he tugged at the arms one last time, breaking a cry from Sam: the fingers touched each other completely, three quarter of the skin on the palms laid against each other. Dean held the limbs securely, careful not to let them move; his inner beast almost purred at the sight of the protruding bones teasing him in the elbows.

He freed one of his hands and with the help of his teeth he started the fresh duct tape, filling the room with loud ripping sounds. First he wrapped Sam's wrists with the thick tape and he moved downwards, covering the hands tightly, not leaving an inch of the skin uncovered. After that he moved back upwards to the elbows, wrapping the arms tightly. Sam shed more tears from the pressure and whimpered painfully non-stop.

Dean then ripped off a piece of tape and smoothed it onto the boy's mouth then crossed Sam's ankles and tied them down up to the middle of his calves. Sam watched the man's work terrified, but his panting moved his arms, sending an electric-like shock of pain through them. Dean glanced up at his captive, who immediately noticed the misery in the glittering emeralds.

All of a sudden another crack signed that the procedure wasn't over, however, the tape was closing in on the boy's eyes. Sam moaned a frightened protest, but the darkness already fell onto his sight. He felt the tape run around his head once and stop behind his ear.

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered once more then after another crack the tape covered one of his ears and went across his eyes to the other ear, running around his skull like this a few times. At the end Sam didn't hear anything, just his own panting, fast heartbeats and whimpering. Suddenly strong hands started to tilt his body, scaring him. He tried to hold onto something, but as soon as he moved his arms, the pain stabbed into them. He was whimpering fearfully, not knowing what is going on around him. Soon his side hit a hard surface and his head was pulled down by the gravitation. The hands disappeared and he felt strong, short shakes, not long after that the wall his back was leaning against shook with a stronger quake. Sam had a feeling that this was some kind of finality, leaving the great nothingness behind. He instantly understood what's happening: Dean left… left him alone… at the mercy of anybody…

Sam heard in the darkness as his heartbeats almost doubled from panic with his breathing. What the fuck is going on? Why had Dean left him like this? How did he deserve this?

And then he realized: this was his punishment, because he wanted to escape! If this is reduction, then he didn't dare imagine the full one… His breathing halted abruptly: Dean tried to protect him from this! This method, the feeling of vulnerability tames the victim in the quickest and most efficient way. Almost minimal sensing of the outside world, cutting off the most important ones: the hearing and the sight. Dean wanted to lure Sam towards himself, instead of forcing him into obedience.

'IDIOT, FUCKING _MORON_!' his logic screamed. 'WHAT THE _FUCKING HELL_ WERE YOU THINKING?' Sam started sobbing as he realized his stupidity, but his tears couldn't escape from under the tape, just like he couldn't escape from here. For a long time – maybe hours or maybe just minutes – he cried then exhaustion attacked him and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As Sam clawed his way out of the dreamless dark, the tape shutting his mouth muffled a scream. His arms practically burned in the hellfire of pain. His not so awake mind urged him to call for help, but after a while he found out it was useless. He tried to move his paralyzed arms, but the flames shot up right away, spitting a couple of live coals into his head. He began panting for air through his nose to push down his torments and attempted to open his eyes, but the latter one failed miserably. At that moment everything rushed back into his mind.<p>

He wondered whether he is still in the same place, where he was left. The carpet was the same rough material as in the motel and his back was still leaning against the wall. Every member that was tied down by Dean before the man left was still in its bindings, his senses still met with hindrance. As he checked himself over, he noticed the pain in his arms was slowly ebbing away, his heart rate and breathing slowed down, although they were still much quicker than the normal.

He started shifting carefully but he hadn't met any resistance yet. He couldn't lower his arms, though he could bend them some. With a quick idea he began rubbing the tape to the carpet, first slowly then gradually picking up speed. His hands grew hot from friction, but the tape didn't give. After a seemingly long while the resonation of the floor and the wall halted his progress. He completely lost his sense of time so he didn't know how long he was occupied with his work.

Jerking violently he panted wildly and whimpered: a hand touched his arm. He scooted backwards into the wall and waited for his doom trembling uncontrollably. The hand laid on him again, but it started kindly stroking him. After a few strokes Sam felt a strange thing: one finger slowly ran on his bicep in odd forms non-stop. Paying attention to it the forms became these:

_"E" "A" "R" "N" "O" "F"_

He understood it straight away: _"NO FEAR"_

Sam slowly relaxed then nodded his assent. New forms came then: _"WATER?"_

He nodded swiftly without delay: maybe he can get a chance to speak up. The tape was removed from his mouth carefully and the end of a straw ran across his lips. Sam immediately opened up, giving way for the plastic and he drank the liquid with a relieved sigh, until the straw shook, signing the empty glass. The straw was pulled from him, but before he could say something, the duct tape shut him up. He began whining pitifully and pleadingly, but the resonation started up again and the quake of the wall silenced the room.

Sam quickly started screaming - maybe someone will hear him - but for "hours" help hadn't come. After a long, angry self-reprimand a small pain stabbed into his belly: his stomach was pleading for attention. The strong, almost torturing growl brought tears in his eyes: after all this, it's highly unlikely that he would be given any food. For a long while – and this really felt long – he was shifting from the screaming hunger until he was consumed by exhaustion.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How did I do? You don't hate me much, do you? -insert puppy-eyes from story- I still tried to do some animalistic behavior and I'm proud of that with Sam. Did you like it?<strong>

**You know the rule!**

**See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC, a bit of graphicness. And the two of them make some progress. YAAAY!**

**I hope you will like this chapter, because Sadie drooled on my shoulder with boredom in the end. Just because she doesn't like romance and a little bit of fluff, it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to write it. -scoffs-**

**Attention!**

**This chapter will be the last one before a temporary hiatus, because the translation is finished and there's a bigger gap between this and one little scene I came up with and I need to fill it. Sadie is already acting up in her excitement. -points at Sadie running around in perfect eights and screaming her head off delightfully- Yeah, she is my crazy side...**

**Anyway, I already have some ideas for the two boys, I just need to get the courage to write them down and get them into a whole thing, plus attaching them to the part of the story that's already written and put up here. Piece of cake... Huh...**

**Oh, and Sadie is restless, so I'm sure you're gonna see her again throughout the future chapters. And she can get a bit cruel. You'll see what I mean soon! So don't worry, I'm not gonna leave this beautiful creation behind... Maybe not that beautiful, 'cause my translations may suck...**

**Anyway, on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next period was like centuries for Sam. The mysterious hand came back another eight times already with clean water; he was woken by it twice, too. After it came the very first time, it hadn't drawn a question, just let him know of the water.<p>

Sam tried to ask for help in the beginning, but when the third time the duct tape was pressed onto his mouth in the middle of his sentence, he understood that the owner of the hand won't help him – no one will help him. After that he accepted the water without a sound.

Sam knew he was in a terrible state. The heat in the room stuck his clothes and his tresses onto his skin. The tape was slick on his arms, but it still held firmly. The waistband of his sweatpants hung towards the ground; he felt the pause just above his hipbone, where the elastic band arched out, indicating that he lost weight. The worst though was the constant, bitter smell of urine that strengthened after every second drinking and was surrounding him: it got regular from the fourth round of water. The hand then gave him another message: _"SO SORRY"_ Since then he remained motionless not just during the drinking: his humiliation threw him across the line on the land of submission.

His body now started voiding his bladder more often, as his body accepted less and less: after the last, the ninth time the smell strengthened again, wetting his pants completely. The growls of his stomach weren't uncomfortable anymore, they had just become a part of his punishment: he had gotten used to it.

From another slumber long fingers woken him up, as they combed his free locks. He embraced the long-ago-experienced, almost foreign gentleness, but suddenly he felt something strange: the hand was bigger. Sam's body began wildly shaking, but the fingers caressed him relentlessly, to what his instincts were whispering to him to calm down, he won't get hurt.

One finger then carefully wrote its message: _"OVER"_

Sam started gasping for air. What does this mean? What's over? He was behaving well! Or was it the punishment? Then a new message made him sure about the answer:

_ "1. EAR"_

He felt the duct tape slowly come off his head. But the floor is in the way, isn't it? Then he noticed he was sitting. Soon his ears freed from their captivity: it was like the birds were singing and chirping right beside him, they were so loud.

"Now your hands" whispered a soft voice. Sam recognized it right away: Dean came back to him! The tape came off of his arms with a quiet ripping sound, then the man gently pried his fingers away each other and unrolled his arms.

"Legs" and with the same gentleness his ankles were free.

"Mouth" the tape came off his lips bit by bit and they parted instantly to fill his abused lungs with precious oxygen. At the rattling intake of breath Dean stroked the boy's face tenderly with the back of his fingers.

"And your eyes" the man whispered and slowly took off the last of the tape, mindful about the eyebrows and the lashes.

"Can you open your eyes?" Dean asked, the worry could be heard in his whisper. Sam's eyelids fluttered, but didn't move. "Let me see those hazel green crystals!"

Sam's face grew a little hot at that then with painstaking slowness he opened his eyes: great veil of blurriness swallowed the world before him. His breathing sped up from fright and started blinking rapidly, but the sight didn't improve. Dean carefully embraced the boy, who broke down into sobs, and comforted him with quiet encouragements.

As Sam calmed down, the man shifted him so the boy's head lay sideways on the strong shoulder then a straw ran along the thin lips to what Sam obediently opened his mouth. With a pleasing sigh the boy closed his eyes, as the water cooled the heat raging inside him. Small, soft kisses landed on his forehead and a hand stroked his back gently; Dean was participating like this to the boy's serenity.

The straw soon started letting out slurping sounds, as the water drained from the glass. Sam startled fearfully from the sound and clumsily fisted the man's shirt and shut his eyes tightly, whimpering pitifully. Dean immediately pulled the shaking boy into his chest and put the glass aside with a small knock.

"What do you say of a nice little shower?" the man stroked the chestnut brown locks. Sam nodded and tightened his hold on the soft shirt, readying himself for the lift. It came before long: he tried to put his trembling legs under his body, while Dean held him up with no problem. As soon as the boy was done, they started moving with slow, careful steps. Sam looked up, but he whimpered scared from the blur in front of his vision and closed his eyes firmly.

"Don't!" Dean whispered and brushed the tip of his finger under Sam's eyes, urging him this way to open them up. "They have to remain open as much as possible, so your pupils dilate back to normal…"

The man's words were interrupted by Sam's loud, frightful whimpers. Dean held the deathly pale boy closer.

"I'm going to be with you and take care of you" Dean soothed him further. "No one and nothing can harm you, while I'm around. But you must have your eyes open as much as you can."

The whimpers slowly silenced then Sam looked up: Dean could clearly see the narrowed points in the middle of the hazel green irises. They got closer to the bathroom painstakingly slow, since Sam's legs were trembling like a newborn colt's.

Dean closed the door behind them then sat the boy down onto the toilet lid. He carefully pulled off the sweaty T-shirt; he was horrified by the sight in front of him. Deathlike white, damp skin stretched on the xylophone of ribs, though the weight loss wasn't that drastic. He got out a soft, fluffy, snow white towel and he wrapped it on the boy's waist, just above the pants.

"Can you take off your pants?" he asked worriedly and a little uncertain. Sam just shook his head embarrassed. After a brief hesitation, Dean stood the boy up, who, with a little trouble, wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Dean hurriedly took off Sam's clothes without moving or even touching the towel. He slowly helped the boy into the shower, but when he let him go, Sam cried out and grabbed at him with a whine.

"Shh, it's okay" Dean called out quietly and held the boy up, who swayed dangerously. "Would you like to shower alone?"

It seemed that Sam was attentively thinking through the suggestion then biting down on his lower lip he nodded. Dean kindly kissed his forehead, let him go and left him alone.

Sam started shaking, as the deep silence pressed down on his body with a ton of weight, giving a cruel evidence of his loneliness. He slowly untied the towel from his waist, which landed on the floor, then carefully felt around. His fingers found two taps; biting on his lip he randomly turned one of them and the shower started flowing. However, the pressure threw the jets of water on the boy's back like knives, causing him to scream and jump away from under the shower head. As a result, though, he hit the hard wall of the shower, which made him lose his footing and fall, bumping his head into the tiles. The haze covering his sight started swaying; he felt around himself frightfully to escape from it.

"Sam!" the deep voice reached him as a rescue party, then the water stopped, a towel was smoothed over his shoulders and two strong arms pulled him out of the shower cabin. Sam tried to grab his savior, kicking wildly from fear, but the man gently held his arms down, hugging him like this, and started rocking the boy comfortingly.

"Dean!" Sam sobbed breaking down.

"It's alright" the man whispered into his ear. A kiss landed softly on the slightly damp, chestnut brown locks; the gesture helped to calm the boy's frantic gasps. Dean carefully helped him up and wrapping an arm around the trembling shoulders, he started the shower. The rapping of the falling water startled Sam, so the man decreased the pressure then carefully guided the frightened boy into the cabin. At first he pulled just one shaking hand under the water, getting Sam used to the strength of the flow then helped him into the shower.

"I'm gonna wait outside" he said softly. He waited until Sam nodded and just then did he let the boy go and leave the room. Sam threw the towel onto the floor and started to freshen up. After a lot of long scrubbings, his skin breathed much easier, the weight of the days of dirt came down from his exhausted body and the bitter smell of urine got washed away, giving place to the pleasant aroma of the shower gel.

"Sam" called in Dean through the door, "can I bring your clothes in?"

"Yes" Sam didn't know if his hoarse, scared reply was heard, but Dean stepped into the bathroom.

"They're on the counter" Dean informed him then after a few steps the door closed. Sam carefully turned off the shower and stumbled out. He got the towel up from the towel and gently dried himself, being mindful of his sensitive skin that reddened from the hard scrubbing. He felt for his clothes: a soft shirt and cotton sweatpants. Putting them on, he searched for the doorknob then stepped out of the room.

Through the haze he immediately noticed Dean approaching with uncertainty, so he reached for him with a hand. Dean got a hold of it right away and slowly helped him to the bed. Sam cautiously sat down and felt it as Dean joined him. The man took the boy's hand in both of his own.

Sam mused about the storm awakened inside him by the gesture. Is it possible that after everything, after all this, the punishment and the kidnapping, he could still fall in love with this man? Although he's not in love, but his feelings for the man are extremely deep, because most of the time Dean had given him only kindness, even when the boy had been nothing but trouble. He felt the man watching him a little anxiously, but with devotion; the rough skin of the thumb was tenderly sliding up and down on Sam's hand.

"What are you thinking about?" the quiet question came.

"Just this whole thing" Sam answered with the same softness.

"I'm so sorry…" Dean started, but Sam interrupted:

"Don't be! It was my fault that everything came down to this. When that day you left for breakfast, I was thinking. I tried to find out what could possibly be going on here and I knew that you wanted to protect me; that you didn't want to tame me like an animal. We can say it happened in the heat of the moment."

Sam could feel the guilt radiating from the man, so with a surprising amount of accuracy he put his free hand onto Dean's. His face heated up by the deeper meaning for him in this tiny motion and Dean stroked the tip of his index finger down the side of the boy's face.

"Goodness, how beautiful you are" the man breathed disbelievingly, which brought a shy smile out of the boy. "I can't even imagine how someone can be so…" Dean was thinking hard for the perfect word then as soon as he found it, he finished in an awed whisper:

"Angelic…"

Sam's face was covered completely in a blush of embarrassment: he hadn't gotten this huge of a compliment in his whole life. He shyly turned his head away, but Dean caught his chin tenderly and held him back.

"I'm not…" the boy started, but Dean interrupted him:

"Your friends have an enormous luck that Fate brought them an innocent, kind-hearted, willing person like you. And that's why I feel so horrible for how I treated you."

Sam shivered slightly, when Dean's soft, but rough hand cupped one of his cheek, then a small kiss landed on the other one. The man pressed his forehead to the boy's temple, finally enjoying the closeness.

"What's happening to me?" Sam sighed barely audible.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean's whisper told him that he caught the question.

"Instead of being afraid of you" Sam answered "I'm starting to…" the boy silenced himself hesitantly; he didn't dare to admit his feelings, even to himself.

"Just so you know you're really special to me" Dean whispered into the boy's ear. "Your safety and happiness are more important than everything else, but sometimes… it's so hard to do the right thing…"

Sam was surprised to hear all this, his heart started beating faster; maybe this is that great and strong affection, which with time leads you to love? Carefully, guiding himself with his skin he turned his head upwards to the man's forehead – who froze to help his movement – and pressed a kind, long kiss exactly above the other's eye.

"I like you, too" the boy breathed and Dean nuzzled into his face. As the man's lips brushed Sam's skin, the boy felt the tugging of the edges, indicating a smile that Dean happily accepted his confession. Sam carefully tilted his head down onto the hard shoulder and leaned his body into Dean's side. A deep, pleasing sigh broke out of his lungs, when the man's arm slid around his waist and his other hand intertwined with Sam's: peace enveloped his whole body like a warm blanket. He knew, from now on everything will be alright.

* * *

><p>"Your hair has grown out" Dean commented when they were sitting at the table. He was gently feeding the boy with the fresh lunch. The hazel eyes lost in blurriness slowly focused on him, but the man knew that Sam was just gazing in his way by guess: he can see only shapes. The shame muted the young one: before Dean went out for food, they found out that Sam doesn't have any control over his bladder. While the man helped him clean himself, Sam cried his heart out because of the cruel stab of humiliation.<p>

"Yeah, I felt it" the boy answered quietly. His voice was still shaking from the previous incidents, his tears didn't even dry up yet. Dean slowly caressed the grown out, silky locks that hadn't grown out the same length. The hairs reached down to his shoulders, but the upper tresses were twice as longer then the others under them, equaling the ends out. Dean happily noticed that he can stroke the free tresses behind Sam's ear, which he did immediately.

"It suits you" he noted with a smile. His heart and soul filled with great joy, when he saw Sam's lips lift up barely noticeably. It seemed that he was walking on the right road and he was doing just fine.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is it! Now I announce the beginning of <span>Temporary<span> Hiatus! Hope you'll know why I underlined that word. Now I only have one day at work, which is not exactly work but whatever, and the rest of my summer will be off. I will try to write something, so Dean and Sam's relationship can proceed, but I share something with you now: there will be a HUGE bump between them, twisting the plot a little. -Sadie jumps in front and laughs crazily, Author shoves her out of the way- I think this is helping what kind of bump that is...**

**So, I'm gonna see you! And please don't hurt me! And if you like this, why don't you read Michael? That one is a oneshot with some brotherly love and contains a Sammy!BreakDown. And can you please review on that? I'm coming closer to the decision to take it down. Alright, bye for now!**

**P. S.: I'm gonna put up some URLs into my profile concerning this story. Check it out if you're interested!  
><strong>


	8. Author's Note

Alright, guys, poll is closed now! And if anyone notices my sufferings I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out the works of the site.

P.S.: I needed to do some Anger Management to calm myself down, so I took down the last chapter before I would have taken down the whole story in my anger, but now it's back. Damn site is having a hissy fit! :(


	9. Chapter 8

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC, a little bit of SLASH, but nothing too serious. And thanks for Toulip Fontana for the mentioning of the Stockholm-syndrome.**

**Alright, the poll is closed now, and looks like the readers want me to concentrate on THIS story, so the other one will be started later, when I made progress with this one. So, to show my gratitude for those who voted, here's a little chapter, which is more like a filler chapter, IMO, but you decide that. My real opinion though is, that this chapter is just a 3-pages-long rambling, so I'm not that... enthused by it, but it came out pretty well.**

**I know I promised fluff, but Sadie threw a tiny woodchip to my head which distracted me a little, so she got to the story for a little while. If you have a problem with that scene, the bombs shall be delivered to her, not me. (Pitchforks are too big for my mailbox :D)**

**Anyway, enjoy this little... something...**

* * *

><p>As the sun came up from under the horizon, dressing the grass and the leaves in small rubies, Dean was sitting on the side of his companion's bed, admiring the view in front of him. He couldn't believe that he could be surrounded by so much beauty. He was always fond of nature and her works of art, thanks to his animalistic side, but watching the stunning angel in the bed, sleeping in peace… He couldn't put his feelings in any words.<p>

He slowly turned away from the painting of the ascending sun and gazed at Sam, who was blissfully sleeping under the warm blanket. The boy needed it; since that damned punishment he had some trouble with his own body. Fortunately, they were making progress in the bladder-control, but accidents do happen. The lack of food and nutrients made Sam shaky and weak, but finally, his stomach started accepting some plus and the boy was gaining slowly, but steadily some meat onto his bones. His nerves, though… Sam's arms were still not working perfectly, often missing targets and his temporarily poor vision wasn't helping, either. Dean saw it in the boy's posture that the whole thing frustrated him, so he tried to help as much as he could.

However, there was one thing they could still not address: Sam's newly-developed, submissive codependency. Because of his poor sight, Sam couldn't be left alone for too long or he would start panicking hard, plus his nature, brought out with that terrible method, filled his mind with a lot of nonsense, for example he's getting punished by being left alone to starve to death, and that's the sugary option.

Dean started gently stroking the dear face. He smiled at the only word that came to his mind all the time, when the boy got some peace in this hectic period of time: _Angel._ At the moment the long, brown locks were spread out on the pillow like a small, chestnut-colored glory, adorning the slightly less pale skin with a silky glow. The only thing missing from this masterpiece was the pair of hazel irises that was hiding behind the eyelids guarded by long, dark lashes. Only a couple of days flew by and those crystals were already shining with happiness, shyness and affection every time they fell onto the blurry shape of Dean. The man felt himself extremely lucky and completely worthless to be the center of that kind of attention. But now that he has it, he won't let it slip away from his fingers.

The sun was completely visible above the horizon, when Dean finally tore his gaze away from the beauty beside him and took a look at the clock. It was seven in the morning. He knew he had to go to a store to stock up with various supplies, but should he risk leaving Sam here alone? There's a smaller shop near the motel and he can make it probably in 15-20 minutes. The chance that Sam will wake up earlier than that was really low, because the boy had a rough night and he had fallen asleep after midnight.

With that thought Dean pressed a soft kiss onto the boy's forehead, stood up and left the motel room as silently as a little mouse.

* * *

><p>Sam slowly woke up to the deep silence of the motel room. It seemed Dean was still sleeping or guarding his dreams without a sound so the man won't wake him up accidentally. As the birds started to tune for their morning concert, Sam's mind drifted away a bit to think about his situation.<p>

After the punishment Dean was doing anything to make Sam's life tolerable until his sight improved. He was ashamed of himself, constantly feeling like a liability, an invalid. He couldn't even go to the toilet by himself! Well, he could, just not in the right place.

This whole situation is insane! Why does this have to happen to _him?_ His pride was falling apart slowly, giving way to something else. Something he doesn't really like. His mind is continuously tortures him with stuff he couldn't even understand. Since their talk about his hair, Sam hadn't uttered a word. He knew Dean was worrying over him, but he just needed time to catch up with things, because he was trampled over by so much and he was still just trying to gather himself up from the ground. He needed time to lick his wounds for a while, not just physical and emotional wounds, but mental ones, too.

A nagging in his mind brought him back into the real world and he frowned, brow furrowing: the room was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Sam carefully opened his eyes, trying not to make himself dizzy by the haze covering his sight. He knew looking around was useless, so he sat up slowly, feeling around himself. Nothing.

"Dean?" he whispered softly, scared from the silence. "Dean?" he raised his voice slightly. No answer came. Sam's breathing picked up a bit at that, but he forced himself to stay calm. Now, all he has to do is to wait for Dean to come to him from wherever he went, because there is _no_ way he would have left him alone. But as the seconds ticked by, his doubt raised its head in his heart.

He cautiously slid out from under the blanket, what if-scenarios whipping through his mind like harsh winds. He slowly felt his way around his bed and towards the motel room entrance, while his eyes flew from one blur to another in rapid movements. He carefully felt for the doorway leading into the dining area, intending to reach the entrance of the motel room and look for Dean outside. The fact that he wasn't seeing well didn't even occur in his panicked mind. All of a sudden he quickened his pace but in his haste, his right foot caught a wooden chair-leg, toppling him over. He hit his head hard in a solid surface and the world was snipped away from him by the scissors of the darkness.

The next thing he remembered was a stabbing pain in his head. Over that he felt warmth engulfing one of his hands and his side. Through the ringing in his ear he heard a faint hum, which he recognized as Dean's voice. He let out a relieved sigh hearing that and tried to turn towards the sound, but his head exploded into a piercing headache, pulling a moan out of his lungs. He felt bile rise into his throat and trickling down his face, but a soft material cleaned it off. With that he sank back into the blackness.

* * *

><p>Dean never thought that he could get such a scare that his heart would skip several beats. When he stepped into the motel room, his head spun from the sight and he found himself on the floor: Sam was lying on the ground in front of the counter in the kitchen area. But what made him sick were the blood on the edge of the counter and a few splatters on the floor.<p>

As he snapped out of the shock, he clambered across the space to Sam's unmoving body and gathered him up into his arms. A huge gash shed blood on the boy's forehead, painting the white skin in rose-red. Dean quickly got Sam on the bed and covered him up then ran for his med-kit. His heart broke, when after a closer look, he determined that the wound needs stitches. He worked carefully but efficiently, using his skills honed by his own experiences in the wilderness. Soon Sam was taken care of, so the man lay beside the unconscious boy, waiting for him to wake up.

After long hours he felt Sam stir in his arms. Dean hadn't even noticed that he started humming some silly melody, but catching up with himself he didn't stop. Judging by the sigh and the relaxing of the muscles, it worked. But as Sam tried to move, he moaned from the pain in his head, causing Dean's to snap up. The man caught the small yellow drops dripping down the side of the scrunched face so he quickly got his handkerchief out and wiped them away. Almost instantly Sam's body slackened, letting Dean know that the boy luckily lost consciousness: he wouldn't be able to deal with this much pain yet.

* * *

><p>The numbing blackness slowly dragged its almost unbearable weight off of him, so at last Sam could open his eyes. The throbbing in his head was more bearable now, soothed by the warmness coming from the body beside him. Sam carefully turned towards the heat source and blond haze caught his eyes. A relieved smile started creeping onto his face at that and the soft snoring that was vibrating through his chest. The boy tightened his hold a bit on the fingers embracing his hand, causing Dean to nuzzle his shoulder tenderly.<p>

A name flitted to the front of his mind: Stockholm-syndrome. He read about it somewhere in a lexicon or an encyclopedia. His situation is very similar to the signs of the syndrome. He was kidnapped, but the kindness showed to his way silenced his suspicion and survival instincts, awakening something inside him that is still a mystery for himself… He couldn't help but think his situation through. What if Dean has his own purposes and just toys with his feelings? He didn't think he would survive a heartbreak after all this. Sadly, though, this was a possibility. Maybe, he should bury these feelings deep inside of him…

This thread of thoughts was ripped to shreds by a moment, or more like moments: throughout this whole kidnapping and violent story a glint ruled out Dean's emerald irises. It was honest and unadulterated love. That shined in his eyes, when the man fed him, talked to him, even when he scolded him before that punishment. His touches were gentle and full of respect, especially after Sam's… accident. His voice was velvety, gentle, kind despite the gruffness, his tone singing about devotion towards Sam. And even though the amber glints were feeding selfishness, they were hinting about sacrifices that the man would do for him, because, as he said, Sam's _"safety and happiness are more important than everything else."_ How could he deny his true feelings towards this wonderful man, who could have easily thrown him out the first chance he would have gotten after Sam had lost his sight? Instead Dean was trying to do everything to help Sam to deal with all this crap thrown at him.

He felt Dean slowly rouse from his slumber and get up on his elbow with a groan. Sam turned his gaze towards the blurry mass of his companion. His brow furrowed as he saw a crystal-clear emerald flash in the middle of the smaller blur.

"Sam?" Dean asked worriedly. "You hear me?"

Sam smiled slightly hearing the concerned tone and cautiously laid a hand onto the man's cheek, who leaned into it a bit; the boy could almost see the closing of the other one's eyes. Suddenly Dean couldn't stop himself from collapsing onto the boy with relief, but he could ease the force of it. He shakily burrowed into his companion's chest, causing Sam to wrap his arms around the weight. Feeling cold liquid wetting his shirt, he quietly shushed the distraught man, ignoring the frantic apologies rushing out of him. He knew that Dean felt guilty about leaving him alone even for just a few minutes, but he didn't blame him for what happened.

Hearing the breakdown of the usually stronger man, Sam realized how much he let his instincts direct his acts, forcing Dean into the role of complete leadership. At that point he decided that he won't let Dean destroy himself with this huge task. Sam finally felt some of the need for independence creep back into his soul that helped him to move away from the family nest and his father. Of course, he will have to rely on Dean in some way, if not for just his sight, but he won't let his companion take all of the weight from his shoulders. And with that decision, instead of the submissive, weak animal, Samuel Morgan finally felt himself become a normal human again. Become himself again.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>So? I hope this satisfies you for now... I have some ideas, but they're not really... sweet and fluffy... if you would like to give me some ideas to build the relationship between the two guys, it would be much appreciated. You can PM me, or just share it in a review, I don't mind. But NO KISSING! Their first kiss is as good in the way I imagined as it can possibly be! And it's a very SWEET one! It's really cute... But there should be a way to that moment. I don't want it to be too quick.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and please review! I have low self-esteem issues and I always think that I'm not good enough in something such as writing. So, be honest, you don't have to flatter me, I know I can do better than this. But it's just my muse... -Sadie pokes Author- Yeah, and Sadie... She's a little pain-in-the-ass. -Sadie grins satisfied- Whatever.**

**See you!**


	10. Chapter 9

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC, a new character and quite some fluffiness. I hope I did good.**

**WOW! I never thought that this would be SO long! It's 5 and a half pages! -dances happily- I hope you'll love this. Looks like the hiatus is a good thing, at least if you're ACTUALLY having ideas for the story. I'm proud of myself, which is a very rare occasion, believe me! So, open the champaign bottles, because this deserves a toast! :D**

**In the last scene, where the party is taking place, there's a specific song that's played over and over again. Thanks to that little tune came probably the cutest thing I have ever written or read. The song is Inside The Ghost Ship from Michael Land. I think it fits perfectly for the scene.  
><strong>

** And finally, the new story is NOT the one that I asked about in the poll. That one will be a crossover and I haven't even translated it yet. But the new one was written in English already. Hope you'll like that as well.**

**Alright, on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A couple of days went by the motel room, barely noticed by the inhabitants. As Sam finally found himself after the trials of the punishment, his weight improved a lot: he was almost back to his normal body. His independence, though, had the most of progress to show. Now he could be left alone for longer periods of time, even for hours, but only if Dean told him if he would go away and possibly when he'll be back.<p>

At this morning Dean was away on food and supply run. The alarm clock's radio was on, letting the songs gently float in the room. Sam was currently lying on his bed, tapping away the rhythm or humming along his favorites. He was looking around the room with interest and to practice his eyes. Last night after he came out of the shower's steam, he noticed that the haze in front of his vision thinned some and he could finally make out the outlines of his surroundings. When he told it to Dean, the man was ecstatic to hear it and told the boy that he has to leave his eyes open, as long as he can. So, Sam was now doing just that.

As a faster song finished, Sam heard the opening of the motel room's door. He sat up and felt for the radio's knob and turned the machine off, listening for any sounds. Light steps walked cautiously to the entrance of the sleeping quarter, which Sam hazily followed. Thanks to the hindrance of his sight, his hearing was a little better.

"Hello?" Sam immediately recognized the female voice. "Sam? Are you here?"

"Yes" the boy called guardedly. How did she know his name? Dean could have told her. But Sam never met her; he just heard her voice talking with Dean.

Suddenly a smaller form appeared in the doorway; Sam could see black hair and pale white skin. The girl slowly came closer to him, causing Sam to tense and push himself slightly back into the headboard.

"You don't need to be afraid of me" the girl spoke up soothingly. Sam found himself relaxing from the calming voice that wasn't as high-pitched as the boy imagined for her, judging by her form. "I'm not gonna hurt you." With that she held out one small hand to Sam, who examined it as attentively as his poor vision let him. Seeing no harm at him, he carefully took hold of her hand and shook it slightly. His brow furrowed from confusion; something stirred in his mind…

"My name is Julia" the girl said, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

"Nice to meet you" the boy answered shyly. Julia chuckled at his timid greeting, but didn't say anything. "Please, sit down" Sam said politely and he slid away to give some place to her. Julia took a seat next to him. Sam nervously looked around, listening for any sounds that indicated Dean's arrival. His fingers played with each other, not knowing what else to do. The girl hasn't seemed to mean any threat to him, but Sam has some trouble defending himself. All of a sudden a hand on his bicep made him jump.

"You okay?" Julia asked. But before Sam could answer, his eyes widened as something clicked in his mind. A memory…

"You…" he breathed shocked.

"Me?" Julia asked confused.

"You have been here…" Sam continued and tears welled in his eyes. "You had given me water…" A soft gasp let Sam know that Julia understood what he was trying to say, so the boy leaned closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you…" he whispered in her ear. Then he felt small, lithe, but strong arms encircle him and a hand started stroking his back.

"You're very, very welcome" Julia whispered back. After a few seconds Sam pulled away from her and wiped his eyes.

"So" he started, clearing his throat, "how come you're here?"

"Well, I just wanted to see how you're doing" Julia replied.

"I'm better, much better. Dean is helping me a lot and I can feel myself getting back to normal. And my sight improved, too."

"That's really good to hear" Julia stroked his arm encouragingly. "And how are some _other_ things going?"

"W-what do you mean?" Sam asked a little insecurely.

"I think you know" Julia answered quietly. After a longer, slightly uncomfortable pause, though, she spoke up again:

"Okay, subject change." Sam let out a relieved sigh which made Julia giggle a bit.

"Can you tell me what happened during…" Sam swallowed hard "… that?" This topic is still a sensitive one for him, but he has to know.

"Well" Julia started with a sigh and a deep breath, "as you already know, it was me who came to you with water. But I wasn't alone. Dean came with me all the time, because he wanted to be there for you or at least see you." Sam looked at her stunned. Dean was here? "When he saw how the whole thing breaks your will down, he got a little mad and a lot scared. I'm sure you know why."

"Because he didn't want this" Sam nodded breaking out of his stupor." He wanted to lure me closer with his tenderness. But I was an idiot" he finished, bowing his head in shame.

"You panicked" Julia laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "You weren't the only one. He had one break down, too" she continued. "When you started begging me to set you free, I actually looked at him. Through his tears he just looked at me helplessly and shook his head. That was when I shut your mouth in the middle of your words with the tape. After that you started screaming for me and he just couldn't bear it: he ran out of the room and away. I hadn't seen him until he came back for the next drinking."

"Oh, God" Sam breathed, fighting with his tears and his closing-up throat. Julia wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started shushing him.

"But now it's over" Julia said, shaking up the broken boy a little. "You can concentrate on each other now." Sam nodded, sighing out a 'thanks' to her. "So" Julia continued with a lighter tone, "what's your opinion about Dean?"

"Um…" Sam blushed a little, but knew he could answer the 'obvious' question honestly. "At first he was a bit… I mean very… intimidating, I guess…" he was cut off by Julia's louder giggle. "What?" he asked, finding her reaction strange. Julia just shook her head and waved at him to continue. With a shrug he did just that: "But as things progressed, I found out that he can be very sweet, kind and gentle… especially when I was a mess…"

"What helped your improvement?" Julia asked carefully.

"I had an accident. One morning I woke up to his absence and I panicked. I didn't know where I was going and I tripped on a chair leg. Dean said I hit my head in the edge of the counter pretty hard." Julia's soft hiss interrupted him for a moment. "When I woke up a lot later, Dean was beside me, sleeping. Soon he woke up and completely broke down, he was so worried about me…" Sam scratched his face under his eyes, getting rid of the tears subtly.

"I can imagine" Julia commented.

"But since then everything is great" Sam smiled happily, looking at her. "And I'm getting back my confidence bit by bit, so… we're alright."

"Good" Julia said with a smile. At that moment the entrance of the motel room opened up. The two of them looked towards the sound.

"Sam, I'm back!" Dean called out. Julia noticed that a dreamy, happy smile bloomed on Sam's face at the man's voice. _That's definitely a good sign,_ she thought.

"Hey, Dean!" she greeted loudly. Within moments Dean appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Julia!" he stepped to her and hugged the petite form, actually lifting the girl up a bit. "It's so good to see you here!" Putting her down, Dean noticed a frown on Sam's brow that couldn't mean any good. Before anything unforgivable could have happened, Dean sat down beside Sam and pressed a long, but loving kiss on the boy's face, who blushed from it. As the man wrapped his arm around Sam's back, he felt Sam's hand slip onto his lower back lightly. The boy leaned his head on the strong shoulder with a pleasing sigh, earning a kiss on the forehead by it.

"Aww" Julia cooed with a small giggle. "So cute…"

"Yeah, he is" Dean breathed and nuzzled the brown locks. "You need a haircut, beautiful" he teased Sam gently. The boy pulled away with a sad nod; he liked his long tresses, but this was too long. "Hey, if you let me do it, it's not gonna be shorter than it was" Dean said with a serious tone.

"Really?" Sam asked, perking up a little bit.

"I promise."

Sam thought about the offer then with a wide smile he nodded. Dean grinned as well and pressed another kiss on the boy's cheek, but it landed almost on the edge of his mouth, causing Sam's face to darken to a ruby color.

"Hey, boys" Julia spoke up all of a sudden, startling the pair. "I would watch you two all day, but I need to go. I just wanted to tell you that the gang's gonna camp out in the next room tonight" she said to Dean. "We're gonna have a party."

"Cool" Dean replied. "But I can't go."

"Of course, I know" she waved to silence him. "I just wanted to inform you, so you'll be able to sleep tonight." Dean nodded gratefully then stood up to follow Julia out. The girl ruffled Sam's hair in a way of saying goodbye, but the boy swatted her hand away with a laugh. "Bye, sweetie" she called back from the doorway.

"Bye, Julia" Sam replied cheerfully. As he leaned back on the headboard, he heard Dean and Julia's hushed conversation.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked his voice anxious.

"He's sweet and innocent" Julia replied in her calm voice. "I'm sure if he finds out everything, he will understand."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I experienced it, you know that. If none of you messes it up, then everything will work out just fine. I can see it in his eyes, not as strongly as in yours, but it's there. And it will grow into fullness. You're treading on the right path right now, so try not to stray from it. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" Dean replied quietly.

"He's good for you" Julia finished. "Don't let it go! I don't want loose him either. He's a cute little boy and already like a s- a little brother to me." There was a brief pause in their conversation then Sam heard Dean hug the girl.

"Have fun tonight!"

"Will do! Bye!" and with that the door closed. Sam stood up and carefully walked out into the kitchen.

"How are your eyes?" Dean asked as he helped the boy into a chair and packed the food out.

"Still the same" Sam answered a bit sadly. "But I practiced with them, just like you said."

"Good" Dean sat down beside him and started feeding him. "They will be as good as new in no time. You'll see."

The rest of breakfast passed in silence, the two of them just enjoying the peace around them.

* * *

><p>"You're ready, Sammy?"<p>

Sam looked up at Dean, as he finished his coffee, raising an eyebrow at the nickname.

"_Sammy?_" he asked incredulously. He made out Dean's shrug and knew the man was blushing and was looking at him sheepishly. "How did you come up with _that_?"

"I-I…" Dean rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Just thought it fits you…" he finished with a mumble. Sam smiled shyly at that.

"Ready for what?" he finally asked, changing the subject. He heard Dean's relieved sigh then a snap of scissors.

"I'm going to cut your hair" the man answered. Sam nodded and stood up, waiting for Dean to tell him what to do. The man pulled a chair from the table in the middle of the sleeping quarter and led the boy to it, helping him sit down. Sam felt a sheet that Dean was tying around his neck and then a comb started sailing through his messy tresses.

"So" Dean spoke up, as the scissors snapped a lock in two halves, one falling down on the floor, "you finally met Julia. What do you think of her?"

Sam jumped a little at the first snap; it was a long time ago that he let his father cut his hair, he forgot the sounds. After a minute the question registered in his brain and he replied:

"She was really kind and it felt good to talk with her. It's so easy despite her being a stranger. And… I know she was the one, who had given me water…"

The snaps silenced abruptly, indicating Dean's surprise.

"When she put her hand on my arm" Sam explained quietly, "I remembered her touch and her small fingers, when she wrote me a message." After a few moments Dean continued his work, but Sam was not done:

"She told me you had come with her every time."

The scissors landed on the carpet with a short, loud thud. Sam started trembling, thinking he had done something wrong, but nothing came. After a minute he turned around and saw Dean's back turned to him. The sight was accompanied with an almost inaudible sniff. Sam carefully laid a hand on the man's back; he felt the trembles wracking the other's body.

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered. "I don't know why I said that. I know it was hard for you, too. Julia told me."

When he got no reaction out of him, he gently grabbed Dean's arm and turned him back. Pulling him closer, the boy put his arms around the distraught man and laid his head on the other's stomach. Slowly Dean's arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other hand stroked through his hair. For a few minutes they stayed like that in silence, just comforting themselves and each other. At last Dean pulled away and caressed the dear face looking up at him then he leant down to pick up the scissors and continued his work as soon as Sam turned forwards.

"What else did you talk about?" he asked lightly, but Sam heard the slight tremble in the man's voice. Then he decided he would cheer him up.

"She always asked about the two of us" he replied with a smile. "She tried to be nosy."

"Yeah" Dean laughed, his heart freeing from some of the weight on it, "that does sound like her."

"All in all" Sam finished "she's a good company." He bit into his lip before asking away:

"What did she think about me?"

"She said that you were sweet" Dean replied. "She already feels like you're in the family, even though she got to know you just today."

"How did the two of you met?"

"When I was a kid, I got lost in a forest. After a lot of wandering I stumbled upon her little shack and slept through the night in there. In the morning she found me there and took me in. She helped me and took care of me till I got myself together." Even though this wasn't the complete truth, it was the closest one to it.

"What about your family?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't have one" Dean replied quietly. "Not by blood. Ever since I can remember."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know" Dean stroked the boy's hair. "Since I met her, she is my family. And, of course, the few others that are her family."

"When have you met?"

"I was six. I was adopted at the time, but when I got lost, they never tried to find me. A few days later I found out that they died in an accident, just after the day I've gone missing. Fortunately I was able to go to their funeral. I could say goodbye to them."

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered. He could sympathize with the man; his situation was similar to the boy's, except that Sam couldn't remember any of it, because he was too young. "I lost my parents, too."

"But you have a father" Dean said a bit confused. "You were adopted?"

"Yes" Sam nodded, "I found out when I was eighteen. But I love Bobby like my own father. I always called him Dad and it felt strange when he suggested that I call him Bobby, if I wanted to. So I stuck with Dad."

"It's great if you have a good relationship with your father" Dean said. "Even if he's not your real father." Sam agreed with a nod. After a few snips, Dean put the scissors down and took the sheet from Sam. The boy immediately felt for his hair; he gaped from shock. His locks were just like before this whole thing.

"Wow" he breathed. "Thank you. It's perfect."

"You look younger like that" Dean commented a bit dreamily. Sam blushed lightly at the praise, causing Dean to press a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Can I ask one thing?" Sam spoke up as Dean was putting away his tools. After an agreeing hum, the boy continued:

"How long did the punishment last?"

Dean froze for a few moments then turned back to Sam.

"Five days" he answered in a pained voice. "You got water twice a day: in the morning and at nightfall."

Sam nodded and stepped to him, giving the man a comforting hug. He felt the strong arms embrace him, pull him in tight, Dean's face buried in his neck. They stood like that, just enjoying each other's presence, as if the world around them has ceased to exist.

* * *

><p>The crickets were quiet for once in the night, but their music was substituted with another melody. Their silence was so deep like they were also listening to the other music. In the motel room Sam sat on the table, legs folded into a pretzel, body turned towards the wall of the kitchen area. In the next room, their neighbors were partying free from care. One melody was played again and again, but Sam couldn't find it in himself to get bored by it. He was swaying slightly with the rhythm of the music, eyes closed as he enjoyed the violin. Luckily the party wasn't too loud, but it definitely let everyone in the whole motel know what's going on in that room.<p>

"How do you like it?" came a deep voice from behind Sam. The boy smiled widely hearing it, but didn't stop to turn around. Soon two arms wrapped around just tightly enough so they could sway together to the music.

"Is it always like this?" Sam asked curiously. The reply came with a distracted hum that made him snicker. "It's good. I like the music."

"Yeah, it's their theme song" Dean smiled, eyes closed as his head rested on the boy's shoulder. "Pity I can't go."

"Yes, you can" Sam huffed out. "I would be fine."

"I wouldn't" with that Dean pressed a soft kiss to Sam's neck, putting a stop to the argument. They enjoyed the music for a little while then Dean straightened out. He stepped in front of Sam and held his hand out to the boy. Sam quirked an eyebrow at this, but he carefully – his hazy vision was worse at night than in the day – took the offered hand and stood up. Dean led him away from the table.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly. Sam nodded right away; it shouldn't be questioned! Suddenly Dean pulled him closer and wrapped his free arm around the boy's waist. "Put your hand on my shoulder!"

"Dean, I…" Sam blushed from embarrassment. "I can't dance…"

"Don't worry about that!" Dean interrupted with a smile in his voice. "It's gonna be fast, but we'll manage it. And we're alone and just having some fun."

Finally Sam nodded, so the man could start a slow sway, finding the rhythm of the music. After a few minutes he quickened it a bit, letting the other catch up with him. Soon Sam was smiling in delight, as he succeeded to stay in rhythm without tripping or falling on his bottom.

"You see?" Dean asked. "You _can_ dance. Just try to let go and enjoy the music!"

The two of them slowly caught up with the actual beat of the melody and they started to go around. All of a sudden Dean twirled Sam around, who laughed out in surprise but went along with it. Finally the two of them let themselves go and just enjoyed their little fun. Even Sam forgot his insecurities and went along with the various twirls and moves Dean made him do with a lot of confidence. Both of them were laughing with the others in the next room, when some of the amusement broke through the wall between them and the party.

After almost an hour of dancing they slowed down a little bit, to catch their breaths. The same melody was playing over and over again, but it had some magic in it that made it enjoyable even after the hundredth time. Sam leaned his body against Dean and laid his head on the man's shoulder, who freed his other hand from the boy's to hold him. Sam hooked his arm from Dean's shoulder around his neck, the other one lying against the man's chest. They swayed along the music, just enjoying each other's presence, their eyes closed. Only when Sam couldn't stop a yawn, did Dean stop the dance and with a kiss to the boy's forehead, he led him to his bed to tuck him in. As soon as Sam fell asleep, he got in his bed, letting the melody lull him into sleep as well.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? If you have any questions, I'll gladly answer them, except if it has some spoiler-danger in it. You know the rule! Read and Review! :)<strong>

**See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC. Some bad words. (I got carried away, Sadie was tickling me :))  
><strong>

**Sorry for the longer wait! Sadie wouldn't stop bugging me! She made me begin a NEW STORY! The nerve of her... But I already whined about this in Puppy Love.**

**Okay, I wrote this just before putting it up. The WHOLE thing! So, you're welcome! :D There's some fluffy-puffy in there... However, Sadie threatened to kidnap and torture my muse if I don't write the scene she thought of, but it's not much. And I think I got carried away with Dean and pie. He was just so damn adorable! -pouty face-**

**Oh, and I need a beta for a story. It's a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover, but I accept help to my other stories as well! The crossover is the one I asked about in the poll, and I translated the very, very, very, very, VERY beginning of it. If you know someone good or would like to volunteer, PM me! Or leave a review... Just inform me! Thanks for your help! **_(More in formation in Puppy Love.)_**  
><strong>

**Alright, enjoy the chappy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning found Sam stretching on his bed, waking up with a happy smile. He chuckled quietly, as the events from the night came to him. He couldn't believe he had danced! With <em>Dean!<em> He wondered what had happened on the party in the next room. It was dead quiet now. And judging by the soft snores, Dean was dead tired. Sam couldn't help but smile at that. The man had been so sweet at night, but Sam had felt a hidden passion in him, just waiting to burst out. Strangely, Sam hadn't been scared of that feeling, he had been enjoying it. And maybe he had wanted it to burst out.

But he was glad it hadn't, because who knows what would have happened then? Sam didn't want to revert back to the weak period just as he was starting to get his bearings together. And Dean would be guilty as hell, if something unforgivable had occurred that night.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan from the other bed. Turning towards the sound Sam could make out Dean, who was starting to wake up and move. After a sigh the man spoke up:

"Mornin', Sam."

"Morning, Dean" Sam replied with a soft snort and he sat up. As he scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he heard Dean getting up.

"Hey, Sam" the man started. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

Sam laughed a little at the question.

"You asking me for a date?" he snickered teasingly.

"Maybe."

"Fine by me" Sam replied seriously.

"Alright" the smile was evident in Dean's voice. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast. I'll be back soon."

"Okay" with that Dean disappeared from the motel room with a shut of the door. Sam carefully got up and started to get dressed. He just finished when Dean came back with bags that emanated delicious, mouth-watering aromas. Their day went by uneventful, both of them being anxious about the approaching dinner. Sam hoped that his poor vision won't be a hindrance to him, but he knew Dean will help with anything.

All too soon, the time came for their departure. Dean told Sam that they're not going to some fancy place, just to the diner a few houses down the street from the motel. He helped the boy to put on an appropriate attire: a pair of dark jeans, a red T-shirt and a white shirt, unbuttoned. Sam slowly managed to get his trainers on and they left the room. After Dean locked the door, he laid Sam's hand on his forearm and cautiously started to lead him to the diner. On the way Sam bit his lip in worry and nervousness. Dean tried some small talk but all of them ended in awkward silence. Fortunately they arrived at the diner soon.

"Dean" Sam halted at the entrance door.

"What's wrong?" Dean immediately started to panic. Is Sam sick? Or just doesn't want him? He dismissed the latter one right away.

"I'm scared" Sam whispered. "Everyone's gonna know that I'm practically blind." The boy felt his eyes tear up from helplessness that surrounded his heart. Dean seeing that pulled him into a hug. The man felt the tremble of the precious boy in his arms and coldness dripping down his neck.

"Shhh" he shushed Sam. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay, Sammy. You'll see."

They stood there for a minute, Sam soaking up the strength that Dean emanated and Dean giving all of it to Sam. Then Sam pulled away, wiping his eyes and getting his breathing under control, while Dean rubbed his back comfortingly. When the boy regulated himself, he nodded at Dean, who led him into the diner.

The soft music of the place faded away by the chatters at the tables. Dean guided Sam to a booth in the back of the diner.

"Where would you like to sit?" he asked.

"Is it a booth or a table?" Sam questioned hesitantly.

"Booth."

"Then beside you" Sam blushed at his words and quickly corrected himself: "I-if you don't mind…"

"Of course not" Dean beamed at the answer. His heart was dancing with joy that Sam wanted to sit next to him, even if it was for his help. "Inside or outside?"

"Inside" Sam replied without pause. The two of them took their seats, Dean sitting in the front, protecting Sam from the others. The boy was sitting at the wall, leaning onto the back of the seat.

"So, what would you like to eat?" Dean asked picking up the menu.

"Dunno" Sam shrugged, picking at the napkin before him. "Something lighter, not too much grease."

At this moment arrived a waitress.

"Hi" the petite brunette greeted. "I'm Sherry and I'm gonna be your waitress tonight. What can I get for you?"

"Hi" Dean smiled at the girl, who blushed slightly, but controlled herself. "I would like a cheeseburger with some fries and… Would you like some salad?" he turned to Sam.

"Is there a chicken salad?" the boy asked shyly, looking at the general direction of the menu in Dean's hand and missing by an inch. Sherry noticed that but didn't say a word.

"Yes, there is."

"Then I would like that."

"Any drinks?" Sherry asked.

"I'd like a beer" Dean replied.

"And a glass of coke for me, please" Sam joined in, looking into the face of the waitress with a shaky smile. Sherry noticed the tight grip that the boy had on his companion's free hand under the table.

"Alright" the girl jotted down the orders. "I'll bring them to you shortly." With that she turned away from the table and walked behind the counters to deliver the orders to the cook. When she turned back to wait for the food, she saw the pair as the older one wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders and was rocking him back and forth. That was when she noticed the slight shake of the younger one's body. He was… _crying!_

Sherry's heart broke at the sad sight. Poor boy had probably gone through some pretty bad stuff to break down like this. He seemed to have a strong will, so his situation must be really hard for him. Sherry had a guess that it has something to do with his eyes. Now the boy pulled away from his companion, who tenderly wiped down the tears from the innocent face and pressed a kiss onto one of the flushed cheeks. She couldn't observe them further, because the bell dinged behind her, signing that the food was ready.

The two of them just got themselves together when the girl arrived at their booth with the food.

"Here" she spoke with a gentle smile. "A cheeseburger with fries and a chicken salad" she put the meals in front of them. "And the beer and the coke." With that she hurried away to get the drinks, returning in a minute. "Enjoy your meal!"

Sam heard the distraction in the girl's voice and it made him laugh out a bit. Sherry blushed but chuckled herself then left the table. Getting back behind the counter, she returned to her entertainment: watching two lovebirds interact on a date, possibly the first date.

Dean got the fork from Sam's plate and started to feed the boy, who blushed at the attention but smiled gratefully. The boy felt his insecurities go away and he chuckled every time Dean pressed a kiss on his cheek, which happened after every second bite.

"You should eat, too" he said just before another mouthful.

"Sorry" Dean smiled bashfully, "I just enjoy myself."

"It's okay, me too" Sam reciprocated the smile brightly. "But I need a drink anyway."

Dean gave Sam the coke and started on his food. Sam sipped on his drink, reveling in the weight of Dean's arm around his waist.

"Hmm, this is delicious!" Dean exclaimed with a moan. Sam felt for the plate and sneaked a French fry from it. He closed his eyes from pleasure, when he popped it in his mouth.

"This is really good" he agreed, earning a greasy kiss on his cheek for that. "Yuck" Sam laughed out loud, as he wiped the grease stain from his skin. Dean joined in his laugh then finished his meal. Picking up the fork he helped Sam to finish his then waved for Sherry.

The girl jumped when the older one looked at her and hurried to them with a blush.

"What can I help? – she asked.

"Enjoy the show? – Dean teased knowingly, causing the girl's face to darken.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, shocked by the question.

"Yeah, Sammy?" the man asked innocently. Sam just shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm really sorry" he said to Sherry a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay" Sherry waved dismissively. "So, what can I help?"

"Do you have pie?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Sherry agreed earnestly. "And the best thing: they're all home-made by volunteering older ladies." Dean's eyes widened like a kid's when they get into a store that has free candy. He started bouncing on his seat happily.

"Which one's the best? The most delicious?"

"Well" the girl smiled at the childish behavior and saw that Sam had an adoring grin on his face, "the most famous one is our cherry pie. Do you want to try it? Everyone says they're heavenly."

"Can we have some, Sammy?" Dean asked turning to Sam. The boy frowned a bit, but smiled: for a moment there, he clearly saw Dean's face, full of childish hope, emerald irises glinting from happiness.

"Of course, Dean" he replied with a laugh. "Who am I to stop you?"

Dean let out a quieter cry of joy and pressed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Would you calm down?" Sam laughed, but let the man hug him.

"Alright" Sherry spoke up, "I'll bring you two slices."

"Make it three! Pretty please!" Dean said quickly. Sherry just nodded with a laugh and turned to get the dessert.

"What's gotten into you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sorry" Dean blushed as his earlier behavior registered in his mind. "I just really love pie."

Soon the three slices arrived. Dean picked up the fork right away and dug into it. After the first bite, he moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back from pleasure.

"This is the best pie I've ever had" he exclaimed.

"Dean!" Sam slapped the man's arm. "We're in public."

"But it's pie!" Dean argued then got a little on his fork and held it out to Sam. "Here, try it!"

Sam rolled his eyes, but accepted the bite. He couldn't help but let out a small moan, as the sweetness of the sugary crust and the sour taste of the cherry completed each other perfectly, leaving a bittersweet aftertaste, when he swallowed the bite down.

"I think I understand your obsession now" he breathed out still in awe. Dean hummed his agreement and the two of them ate the delicious dessert, enjoying every bit of it.

* * *

><p>As the sky bled into navy blue and the lamps on the streets lightened up one by one, Dean waved for Sherry to pay the bill. He gave her a nice tip and stood up, helping Sam out of the booth. They said goodbye to the girl and left the building.<p>

"Sam, wait" Dean spoke just as they started down on the street. "I left my phone in there. Could you wait here?"

Sam looked around fearfully, his vision worse because of the darkness, but nodded.

"Just hurry."

Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran back to the diner. As Sam waited there, he heard a loud chortle across the streets. It came from a bunch of drunk people. Sam prayed to a higher power to make them go away. But he had no such luck.

As the voices got closer, Sam recognized on the wavering tones that these were teenagers. Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest, his body trembling from fear. He's helpless against them now, more so than usual, thanks to the darkness. He tried to feel for the wall, but it was a bad move. A loud cackle from behind alerted him that the teenagers spotted him. He tried to turn around, but couldn't see a thing.

"Who the hell is this?" a guy exclaimed with a bit of slur.

"Leave me alone, please" Sam said to the gang fearfully, but his words were answered by another laugh.

"What?" came the mocking voice of the same guy. "You're scared of the younglings?"

Sam felt his heart quicken at that and his eyes started stinging, but not just from helpless tears.

"Oh, look! A cry-baby!" the mockery was answered by another loud chortle. All of a sudden someone shoved him hard, sending him to the ground hard. Sam put his hand out to break the fall and he grazed the skin on his palm.

"Hey! Leave him alone, you bastards!" a female scream tore through the scornful laughs of the group. Sam just lay on the ground shaking from fear. He heard the clicking of high-heels coming their way and stop next to him. "What did he do to you for you to hurt him?"

"He's just a pathetic wimp" the guy answered. "I just had some fun."

"You wouldn't be such a big guy, if he would fight back! I bet you would be scared shitless, you pathetic excuse of a living being!"

"Ooh, big words for a little girl" the guy laughed drunkenly. "And that weak freak wouldn't fight back. He's just a worthless piece of-"

The guy's words were cut off by a snarl and Sam heard the thud of a body against the wall. At the same time a small hand laid on his shoulder, making him jump and whimper from fear.

"Shh" the female voice shushed him "it's me, Sherry."

"You wanna finish that sentence?" came a growl from behind them as Sherry helped Sam to sit up. It was Dean.

"Let me go, you son of a-" that one was cut off by the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the cry of the guy.

"How dare you to hurt him?" Dean snarled, pinning the guy back to the wall. "How dare you even think about dirtying that pure boy with your filthy paw? I should tear your head off and shove it up your ass, you filthy little maggot!"

"Let me go, you crazy bastard!" Dean heard the fear in the guy's voice and smirked inwardly in triumph.

"How would you like it if I scratched your eyes out with my nails?" he muttered menacingly. "Then you would know what that innocent boy felt, when you started mocking him. If I ever see you touch MY boyfriend again, I'm gonna tear you apart bit by bit." A whimper escaped the guy at that. "You don't want to mess with me, pal" Dean said. He knew the guy was too drunk and scared out of his wits to remember the whole thing correctly, so he let his eyes flash in amber. "I can eat you easily in one piece."

"Dean" Sam cried out pleadingly, holding his hand out towards the man. Dean immediately shoved the guy to the ground.

"I recommend you to get out of here, wet-pants" he mocked the boy, smelling the bitter stench of urine on him. The guy scurried away as quick as he could, his buddies following him just as fast. Dean turned to Sam and took a hold of his outstretched hand, helping him off the ground.

Sherry watched in shock and awe, how the raging, animalistic man morphed into the sweetest guy in the world in a blink of an eye. His touch was gentle and reassuring as he held the terrified boy in his arms.

"Thank you, Sherry" she broke out of his stupor at the deep, kind voice. She stood up and dusted herself.

"Don't mention it" she answered with a smile. "I couldn't let them hurt some innocent guy. Being drunk out of their asses is no excuse."

"Let's go back to the room!" Dean murmured into Sam's ear, who nodded with a whimper. As he tried to fist the man's shirt, he hissed from the pain flaring up in his hand. Dean caught it right away and let out an angry growl, seeing the blood welling up in the graze. Sam's answering, scared whine broke his heart and Sherry's, too. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you" he whispered, nuzzling the brown locks. They started to walk back to the motel, Sherry tagging along, refusing to leave their sides, until she knew Sam's okay.

They reached the motel quickly and Dean opened their door, escorting Sam in. He helped the boy to sit down and caressed the trembling back.

"Stay here with Sherry!" Dean murmured, but Sam started whimpering fearfully, looking at the man with huge, frightened eyes. "Shh, I'm just gonna make something for you, so you can relax, okay? I'll be in the kitchen. I'm not gonna leave you." With that Dean pressed a kiss on Sam's forehead then left the sleeping quarter. Sherry sat down onto the bed beside Sam and started stroking the boy's back and hair to help him calm down.

"It's okay now" she spoke in a gentle voice. "It's over. You're okay."

"I was so scared" Sam breathed shakily.

"I know" she replied. "You were helpless, I know."

"How did you…" Sam looked at her shocked.

"Know that you have a physical disadvantage?" Sherry asked and Sam looked away ashamed by himself. "When you tried to look at the menu, you're eyes were looking to the right by an inch. But I'm not one to judge, so I did like I hadn't seen anything."

"It's just temporary " Sam explained. "It's better now, but at night it gets worse."

"What happened?" Sherry asked concerned.

"We got into an accident" came Dean's voice from the doorway. "Car-crash."

"I'm sorry" Sherry lowered her eyes embarrassed. Dean just smiled at her and crouched down in front of Sam.

"Drink this!" he said, raising a smaller cup to the boy's mouth. Sam obeyed, his trembling hands rose to get a hold of the cup, one of them laying on Dean's hand. When he finished, Dean put the cup onto the nightstand and helped the boy to lie down. "Try to sleep!" he whispered, stroking the dear face, hazel eyes looking at him with so much trust that filled Dean's heart with love. Shortly Sam fell into a blissful sleep.

"What did you give him?" Sherry asked quietly.

"A special herbal tea that I learned from my adoptive Mom" Dean answered. "It calms you down right after you drank it. I don't know how, but it's effective."

"It's good that you're here for him" Sherry said with a smile. Dean reciprocated it and then turned back to watch his angel in his peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean was lying on his bed the next morning, waiting for Sam to wake up from the tea he gave to the boy. Meanwhile, he watched the TV on a low volume, almost mute, but he heard it perfectly, thanks to his enhanced hearing. He was keeping his eyes on Sam, though, watching the boy's every move, inhale and exhale. Sam's already had some nightmares, making him cry out, but Dean was there to sooth him in a second. Sherry had left ten minutes after Sam had fallen asleep the previous night, to Dean's firm insistence, of course. If he hadn't practically sent her away, she would have stayed for the whole night.<p>

Dean looked at Sam, who was lying on his side, facing Dean. His face was smooth, the frown lines disappeared at last, his breathing eased up from the harsh panting caused by his nightmares. The shakes left his body not too long ago, letting the poor boy sleep in peace. It amazed Dean how such a beautiful creature can exist on this not so perfect world. Sam was gorgeous, kind, funny, innocent… He was the most perfect being in Dean's eyes! He was an angel in his opinion: pure, shy, full of love… Dean didn't notice the dreamy smile creep onto his face, but he did notice the hazel orbs peeking out from behind the brown curtain of locks.

Dean blushed a little and turned his head away timidly. He heard the rustling of the sheets and soon Sam was standing beside his bed, his hand on the nightstand guiding him there. Dean quickly scooted over, letting the boy lie next to him. Sam carefully sat down and nestled into Dean's side, leaning his head on Dean's strong shoulder. The man tenderly wrapped an arm around him and pulled the boy in tightly. Sam shyly started to draw tiny little eights on the other's chest, thinking about his next move, getting his courage together.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, worried by Sam's silence.

"I'm your boyfriend?" Sam asked bashfully. Dean's brow furrowed from confusion. How did this came up? Then he remembered: yesterday in his madness he said that Sam is his boyfriend. Dean felt his face heat up at the accidental confession.

"Do you want to be?" he asked instead.

Sam lifted his head up and looked at Dean's hazy face. With his free hand he caressed Dean's cheek then cupped it, his thumb landing on the full lower lip. With a sudden decision he leaned forward.

Dean's eyes widened at the touch of soft, shy lips on his for a moment then he closed them, answering the small pressure with his own. Sam slowly pulled away and let out a happy little sigh. As he opened his eyes, the blur gradually dissipated, letting through the handsome face of the man. Sam gasped in surprise and bit his lip nervously, waiting for the blur to return, but nothing happened.

"What is it?" Dean asked worriedly. Sam just grinned happily and kissed the man's full, pink lips a little more firmly. Dean understood his message instantly: Sam can see perfectly again.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>YESSS! -screams from relief- Ah, finally! Kissy-kissy...<strong>

**Sorry, it's just a great relief. I've been waiting for so long to write their first kiss. And Sammy is okay again! YAY! -Sadie looming above Author like a shadow- Er... Okay...**

**See you soon! Hopefully...**


	12. Chapter 11

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**A request: can you tell me if the graphicness is good or bad? This is the first time I ever did something like that in English and I need to know if it's acceptable or not. And the kiss wasn't written from... experience... So, thank you for your help!**

**Dear VelvetKiller! You hold on there, the next chapter will be the one we talked about, but I still have to work things out.**

**Alright, everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The pair was so busy with each other that they didn't hear the knock on their door. However, just as they pulled apart, the knock was repeated a bit louder. The two looked up towards the sound then with a groan they separated, Sam letting Dean get to his feet and walk away. He heard the entrance door opening.<p>

"Hey, Julia!" Dean greeted happily. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"What, can't I see my wittle boys?" Julia asked in a cooing voice.

"Don't you dare…" Dean's threat was cut off by a loud giggle then the girl's lighter footsteps started towards the sleeping quarter; Sam carefully stood up to greet her.

Julia stepped into the room, revealing at last her true form. Her small hands were tucked into the pocket of her light jeans, her flowery top covered with a black leather jacket. Sam smiled at the petite, 5'5" tall form in front of him; the two men easily towered over her with their more than 6 feet heights, but this small girl emanated such a strange aura of power that beside her they felt like small kids around their mothers. Her smooth, round face was framed by long, straight, black hair. As she looked up at Sam, the boy was a bit taken aback by the pair of dark, forest-green pools of wisdom. Her elegantly curved lips revealed perfect, white teeth with a bright smile.

"Hey, sweetie" Julia greeted the boy. Sam stepped closer then, taking Julia by surprise, he swept her up in a big hug. When she was put back down, the boy laughed at the shock on her innocent face. Julia snapped out of her stupor and chuckled, too.

"Wait" she frowned suddenly and stared at Sam with a wondering frown. Soon her eyes widened and she smiled again. "You can see now?"

"Perfectly" Sam nodded, getting another hug in answer. When they separated, the boy noticed Dean leaning against the doorway, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well," Julia spoke up "since now we're in the mood of shocking each other, I have a tiny surprise for Sam." The two men looked at each other in surprise than back at Julia, who gazed at Dean expectantly. The addressed man held up his hands and disappeared into the kitchen. As soon as he did it, Julia pulled out a piece of paper and a smaller pen from his jacket pocket and scribbled something onto it. Giving it to Sam, the boy saw numbers.

"A phone number?" he asked a bit confused.

"If there are some problems or you need something" Julia explained, "don't hesitate to call me! Let it be day or night, you call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay, thank you" Sam put the note away with a grateful smile. At that moment Dean came back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands that he gave to Sam. Forgetting everything around him, Sam pressed a shy kiss on the man's full lips; the magic, though, was broken by a gasp.

"No way" Julia breathed in shock. "And when did you plan to tell me this?" she raised her voice a little, directing his playful, but scolding gaze towards Dean. Sam choked back a laugh and hid a smirk behind his cup seeing the small girl looking at Dean like that with her hands on her hips.

"Hold your horses, Julia!" Dean defended hurriedly. "It just happened before you came here. We… I didn't even have the time to process it."

"We" Sam whispered embarrassed, blush coloring his cheeks just under his eyes. Julia's gaze softened seeing that then her face broke into a wide smile.

"Come on, you need to tell me everything!" she exclaimed. "Every little detail."

* * *

><p>As the night was setting in, it found Sam sitting on his bed in the motel room, freshly showered and dressed in his pajama. He was gazing at the steam oozing out from the bathroom under the door, indicating that Dean was dead-set to use up all the remaining hot water. Julia had already left, promising a few more visits, just to check up on them. Sam smiled, as he briefly went through their day.<p>

Dean had proceeded to tell the events of the previous night, with Sam filling the story out with some details. Both of them had seen the rage in Julia's eyes when she'd learned what happened to Sam, but she'd controlled her anger. To help her calm down, the boys had invited the girl for a lunch. After their meals they'd told her about their first date and the kiss from this morning.

"I'm so happy for you, guys" Julia had hugged the pair happily. "Especially for you, sweetie" she'd added, ruffling Sam's hair. The rest of the afternoon had been filled with small talks, mostly between Dean and Julia, since the two had known each other for a longer time. During their chat, Sam had been playing with the small note that Julia had given him, before putting it into his pocket. When the moon had risen to the surface of the horizon, Julia had decided to leave them alone.

Sam was pulled out of his musing by the opening of the door. Looking up his jaw dropped slightly at the sight. Dean was dressed in sweatpants and the T-shirt was in his hands, ready to be put on. Some water was dripping down his chest towards the six-pack of the abdomen. The motel room's light darted its beams on his tanned skin, dusting it with golden powder. The drops of the water were glinting like tiny diamonds rolling down the firm muscles.

All of a sudden a grey haze covered the godly sight and it snapped Sam out of his drooling session. Realizing the T-shirt on Dean and the smirk on that oh-so-handsome face, Sam turned away with a dark blush creeping onto his cheeks. Feeling something funny on his chin, he touched it: looks like the drooling session turned out to be literal. He quickly wiped the small stream away, his embarrassment accompanied by Dean's amused chuckle. Just as he finished, calloused fingertips guided his face back around and full, soft lips pressed lightly on his. Sam closed his eyes and answered almost instinctively, because he would always recognize these lips from anywhere.

When Dean pulled away, he saw the boy's dreamy look and smile, which brought out another smirk, this one's satisfied. He caressed the brown locks then stepped to his bed and lay down under the covers. When he stilled with a relieved sigh, finding the right spot, he noticed that Sam came back down to Earth and was looking at him uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Sam bit his lower lip shyly and shook his head.

"Just nervous" the boy whispered.

"Why?" Dean asked confused. "You shouldn't be."

Sam worried his lip for a few moments then with a deep breath he stood up. Dean relaxed back into his bed, but after a second he jumped from surprise, when his covers were lifted up and warmth settled into his side.

"'Cause of this" Sam mumbled, as he nestled into the man's arms, burying his face into the strong shoulder. Dean pulled him in tightly and laid his cheek on the silky locks, both of them letting out a pleasing sigh. They were lying there, enjoying each other's presence for long minutes, when Sam had a sudden idea.

"Dean" he whispered, pulling his head away a little.

"Hm?" Sam snorted at the sleepy hum.

"Dean?" he tried again a bit louder. Dean huffed but turned his face fully towards Sam's.

"Yes?" he asked. Sam, though, just leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss onto the man's lips. Pulling away the boy just smiled expectantly, waiting for his companion to do something. Dean cupped the angelic face and kissed those luscious, thin lips, but this time as Sam answered, Dean lightly licked the fuller lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, beckoning the boy his wish. Sam's heart started pounding loudly from anxious excitement and at the man's next lick on his mouth he caressed the soft tongue with his own. With a light smack they separated and Sam grinned at Dean, a bit tipsy from pleasure.

"God, you're beautiful" the man whispered, his gaze glued to the slightly swollen lips of Sam, who just gave him a drunken smile and chuckled. Dean dove back in and this time he gently thrust into the boy's mouth. Sam's hand rose to the man's cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb. Their tongue caressed each other, just getting to know the feeling then Dean pulled away. "I love you so much" Dean breathed with a nip to Sam's chin.

However, the boy went rigid in his arms. Thinking that he hurt Sam somehow, Dean pulled back and looked at him worriedly. Sam's eyes were wide from surprise, but it slowly melted into uncertainty then sadness and guilt.

"What's wrong?" Dean whispered a bit panicked.

"I just…" Sam bit his lip nervously. "Just… can't…" Sam examined his face, eyes rapidly moving across Dean's features. Dean seemed to be surprised, but shaking that off an understanding smile lifted the edges of his mouth.

"I see" Dean breathed. "Do you feel any attraction?" he asked curiously. Sam started nodding without hesitation, but so fast, the man was glad they were lying or it would have fallen off his neck. He stopped the boy with a hand on the slightly flushed cheek and leaned closer. "It's perfect for me. I said it because I mean it. I'm not expecting you to mean it so soon; I just don't want you to push me away."

"Never" Sam replied hastily. "I just need some time…"

"I have all the time in the world" Dean cut the boy off and leaned in to kiss the boy again. He wrapped his arm lying under Sam's head around the boy's shoulders, pulling him closer. Sam fisted the man's T-shirt, snaking his free arm around the man's chest. After a mildly mind-blowing kiss, they exchanged a few tender ones, lips smacking lightly on lips then Sam buried his head into Dean's shoulder with a happy hum.

"_Heaven…_" he murmured sleepily. "_'M in Heaven… My heart beats… Hardly speak…_"

Dean snickered quietly as he recognized the song Sam tried to sing, without much success. The boy was already snoring, but Dean started to hum the melody into Sam's ear, who began smiling in his sleep. Dean memorized the song for better use, since it seemed that Sam liked it. He fell asleep with Sam in his arms, just as he finished the last tunes of the song.

* * *

><p>A few days went by the motel room, filled with light and happiness. The boys took their time to get to know each other and the new sensations brought to them by this step in their fresh relationship. Shy kisses were tenderly passed between them in the day, more sensual ones fired up the nights with some passion. Sam was sleeping in Dean's bed from now on, cocooned in the tight embrace of the strong arms. Some mornings he was woken by a gentle kiss or just even breaths on the back of his neck, Dean enveloping him from behind.<p>

Since Dean heard Sam singing that song, the man couldn't drive it out of his mind. It was very familiar to him, but there were other versions of it and Dean wanted to find the correct one. One day his prayers were answered: as he was waking up, he heard Sam in the kitchen area moving about, humming the beginning tunes of the song. Dean had his back to the door, so he could just listen to it. An adoring smile came to his face when Sam hesitantly started singing. His voice was unsure and shaky, but mostly in-tune, helping Dean to memorize the exact tune of the song the boy liked. He wanted to search for it on the internet and the opportunity came when he went out to a food run. Running into an Internet Café he hurried inside to a computer and searched for the song. He left with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sammy!" Dean spoke one afternoon. "You want to come to the store with me?"<p>

"Of course" Sam smiled and jumped up quickly. He dressed and put his shoes on. He was standing next to Dean in ten seconds.

"Someone's eager" Dean teased with a smirk, but Sam just kissed him and stepped out of the room, the man walking behind him. On their way to the mall Dean nervously took his hands in and out of his jacket pocket, uncertain about his move. Sam, though, quickly made the decision for him, when he slipped his hand into Dean's warmer one. The man blushed slightly at being busted, but he shyly laced their fingers together. Sam just beamed at him happily and moved to the side a bit, getting closer to Dean. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the store.

"Why don't you take a look around?" Dean turned to Sam as they stepped in. "We'll meet at the cashier."

"You don't mind?" Sam asked with a grin. He bounced on his feet a little bit at the thought of getting something for himself. Dean kissed him as an answer and Sam reciprocated the pressure happily. As they separated, both of them sent a longing look towards each other before going towards different directions.

Dean was going through the whole store, searching and getting the basic supplies for them, checking on Sam from to time. The boy was just browsing through the goods, not really deciding or even knowing what he wanted. After half an hour Dean had everything he wanted and walked to the only free cashier. It was a weekday and the afternoon rush wasn't in yet. Dean looked around but couldn't see Sam anywhere. Just as he started packing up his purchases on the line, he spotted Sam in the candy area, eyeing the gummy worms hungrily. Dean smiled at the boy; he was just so damn cute with that childish gleam in his hazel eyes!

When he finished packing up his stuff and began waiting for it to be cashed up, he turned back to watch Sam, but his face fell from the sight.

Sam was standing in the same spot awkwardly shuffling on his feet. Dean could see from the boy's profile that he was worrying his lip nervously. His eyes were glued to the candies on the shelves, not daring to look up. His whole body was shaking. All this because of the guy standing next to him, gazing at Sam with a wolfish leer.

Dean tensed up at that, but decided to observe the scene. The guy was a hair's breadth away from Sam, who looked very uncomfortable with the situation. Dean saw the thin lips move slightly as Sam mumbled something and tried to snag a pack of candy from the shelf, but the guy caught his hand. How dare he… Dean's breath became heavy from anger and he clenched his fist painfully, almost drawing blood from his palm. And what was Sam doing? Was that a blush on his cheek?

Dean saw redness creep into his vision, but he controlled himself. It seemed like Sam tried to tug on his trapped hand, but it wasn't clearly visible. And then Dean's mind was filled with adrenaline: the guy stepped closer to Sam, bringing his face into the boy's personal space!

"Excuse me!" Dean muttered to the cashier and stalked towards the pair. As he got closer, he caught a sliver of the conversation:

"Let me go, please!" Sam.

"But why? A beauty like you shouldn't be out here alone." The guy's dead. It was Dean's privilege to call Sam 'beauty'!

"I told you I'm here with someone." Sam's answer was shaky from fear. That was when Dean reached them.

"Sam!" he called out firmly. The boy snapped his head around with a brief relief on his face, but that turned into terror with just one look on Dean's face. Sam quickly turned to him, finally managing to snatch his hand away from the guy's clutch. "I thought I said that we'll meet at the cashier." Dean's voice was too composed; Sam instantly recognized the calm before the storm.

"I-I c-can explain…" Sam stuttered out quietly, but the narrowing emeralds shut him up. The boy lowered his eyes and started to go towards the cashier, who was looking at them a bit worriedly, but a tight hold stopped his departure.

"You dare to say a word or even look up from the floor" Dean whispered angrily in his ear, "you are going to regret it till the day you will die. Understand?"

Sam winced at the tightening hold on his bicep; he even felt Dean's nails dig into his skin through the shirt. His breathing increased in speed a bit, but he nodded. Dean then let him go and Sam could feel the lightning of the emerald storm-clouds struck into the middle of his back until he reached the cashier.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked quietly, but Sam didn't utter a word or looked up at her, just like Dean ordered him to do.

Dean was glaring at the guy's back, who scurried away frightened after Dean exchanged a few words with him. The man turned back and started towards the cashier. The silence surrounding them was cold and tense. Dean was pleased to see Sam's obedience, because the boy was looking at the floor and didn't even wince when Dean grabbed his arm and led him out of the store after paying for his stuff. He hurried down the streets, Sam keeping up the pace, barely seeing the houses flying past them.

Suddenly Dean halted in front of a small building then stepped in with Sam still in his grip. Inside he led the boy further away from the entrance.

"Stay here!" he ordered. "Don't move!" Sam nodded slightly and Dean left him there. After a few minutes the man came back and grabbed him again, pulling him out of the building. The boy wasn't sure, but was that a deep chuckle he heard from behind him? He didn't look up, in fear of Dean's reaction.

Soon they arrived at their motel and Dean angrily wedged the key into the lock, opening the door to their room. Sam was pulled inside then Dean slammed the door shut so hard, the boy was scared it will fall off his hinges. He gulped and started shaking harder now; he was in _big_ trouble!

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, please, Read and Review! I need to know how I did. <strong>

**Sadie was a little bored, so she wanted to spice things up a little bit with the cliffy. But I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as possible. And I can promise: it's gonna be a little wild.**

**The picture of how Julia looks like (it's not COMPLETELY accurate, of course) will be in my profile. I'm sure you'll recognize her. :)**

**See you soon!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**Weeeeelll... Umm... Let's leave it at that! -pouting-**

**Sorry, just this chapter didn't turn out the way I imagined first... Hope you'll like it... And Velvet, I tried everything I could. I hope I don't disappoint you (too much?) ****with this.**

**I think the time is coming for the end of fluffy-puffies (hope I didn't scare you there :)). But I'll see...**

**Okay, hope you'll like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sam didn't dare to look up, he even closed his eyes: the silence was slowly suffocating him with the tension. He was shaking in his whole body, not knowing what to expect from Dean's rage that was almost burning his skin. He heard some rustles next to him then the deep silence came again. Sam was counting the seconds, waiting for something to happen…<p>

All of a sudden a hand shot out and fisted his hair. The fingers yanked him forwards, forcing him to bend over and stagger a couple of steps. He was pulled through the doorway of the sleeping area then shoved onto the ground. He fell onto his stomach, sliding a few feet after landing; the carpet grazed his palm bloody, which he put out in front of him to break his fall. He shook his head hard and looked behind him over his shoulder.

Dean was standing in the door, his hands fisted tightly by his side, his upper body heaving with fuming breaths. Sam was afraid the man's going to emit smoke through his nose. His emerald eyes were continuously flashing into amber. Sam couldn't help but shudder and let out a whimper at the sight, which earned him a menacing growl. Dean started to advance on the boy, who fearfully scooted backwards.

"Dean, please" Sam spoke up shaking from terror. "Wait, please, just let me explain…"

"Explain?" Dean snarled then snatched up the lamp from the chest of drawers just next to them and hurled it against the wall. Sam ducked under his arms as the shards rained down on his head. "EXPLAIN?" The outraged man swept everything down from the top of the furniture onto the ground. Some of the heavier items landed beside Sam, narrowly missing him. The boy's heart was pounding so hard that he felt his whole body pulsing with it.

"Please, don't…" his begging fell on deaf ears and was cut off with a screech, as Dean shoved the chest of drawers away with unnatural strength, causing it to tip out of its balance and fall to the floor with a huge crash.

"All of them did nothing else just explain and promise me that it's never gonna happen again!" Dean shouted, towering above Sam, who still tried to crawl away from him, not even acknowledging the shards of the lamp on the ground digging into his skin. "And then it happens all over and over and over again! Well, I'm SICK OF IT! I'm sick of being the one, who tries to mend EVERYTHING! _EVERY SINGLE CRACK OF MY RELATIONSHIPS!_"

"No, Dean, please…" Sam begged, teary hazel eyes searching for the man he got to know in this monster. But as he looked closer, he saw him clearly in the amber eyes.

"From now on I'm not gonna bear every damn thorn that you stick in my heart! I'm not gonna let you tear it into pieces! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY ME!" with the last scream Dean grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt, lifted the boy up and threw him across the room. Sam landed on the nightstand, rolling from it down to the floor. As the boy coughed, trying to get his breathing back, out of the blue a leather item wrapped around his neck tightly. Sam's eyes widened from terror and his hands flew to the item, the thought of Dean strangling him flitting through his mind. However, the pressure to his throat disappeared after a few moments then Dean grabbed him again and threw him onto the bed.

Sam felt the confusing sense of Déjà vu surround him and he let himself go lax right away, his head tilting to the side revealing his neck. Behind him the growl died down in an instant then Dean slowly climbed upon him, his heaving chest a hair's breadth away from Sam's back. The boy felt the man's face nuzzle his throat from behind and heard soft sniffing, as Dean savored his scent. At the unexpected gentleness, Sam moaned out loud with pleasure and arched his neck more. He felt the edge of the leather item dig into his skin, but he ignored it in favor of Dean's aura around him.

Suddenly the man turned him roughly onto his back; the boy's torso bounced a bit on the mattress.

"Well" Dean growled out, the sarcasm dripping from his voice like a vile poison. "Let me hear that big explanation of yours!"

Sam gulped and took a deep breath.

"I was just looking around in the sweets isle, when that guy stepped next to me" he started in a weak, trembling voice. "At first, he didn't say anything, so I ignored him. Then he tried to flirt with me. I was so scared, he looked so intimidating and I didn't dare to send him away too harshly. I tried to ask him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't listen. Just before you arrived he was attempting to take me to his car for a… "quick ride" as he said."

Dean let out a loud, angry growl and Sam sighed inwardly from relief: the man was not angry with him, at least, not anymore.

"Then why were you blushing?" Dean asked calmer now, so Sam could make out the hurt in his voice.

"I felt you watching me and when I looked at you, you were still smiling" Sam explained. "I didn't know I was blushing after that."

With the boy's last statement the amber vanished from Dean's eyes, leaving guilty, sad emeralds behind.

"Oh, God" the man breathed in horror. "Sammy, I'm so sorry… I couldn't stop myself…" His shaking body fell onto Sam, his face buried into the boy's neck. Sam felt cold liquid drip down his throat and he combed Dean's blond hair with his fingers to calm him down. The man's sobs were muffled against his collarbone, but Sam could breathe easier now. He was thankful that this scenario was finally over.

* * *

><p>The motel room was filled with tension for the next few days. On the night of their fight, as Sam had been stripping down to have a shower, he'd discovered a dark brown leather collar around his neck. <em>That<em> had been the leather item Dean had forced onto him! Sam had quickly taken it off and when he'd emerged from the bathroom, he'd showed it to Dean. His question of what it was had been left unanswered and ignored: Dean had just snatched up the item and thrown it into his duffel bag with a panicked look on his face.

From that night on Sam had slept on the other bed, away from Dean. At first Dean had left him to be, but one evening he had tried to coax him out of it and into his own. Sam hadn't said a word to him; he'd just lain on his bed, his back to the man. When he'd felt a tingle on his shoulder, his nerve endings signing that he would be touched in a second, Sam had arched his shoulder away from the approaching fingers. Dean had uttered out a shaky 'Sorry' at that and gone back to his own bed.

Finally, after almost a week of this, Sam made a decision. When Dean was clearing the table from their breakfast, he spoke up quietly:

"We need to talk."

Dean stopped and turned to him. Sam saw the devastated glint in the man's eyes that ruled the emerald seas constantly. Sam almost backed off of his plan, but now he couldn't do it. So with a deep breath he just said it:

"I want to know what's going on here."

Dean turned rigid in a moment, fear creeping onto his face. Then as he snapped out of his stupor, he put on an indifferent mask and only said:

"No."

Sam scowled at the answer, but he didn't leave it at that. He wouldn't be Samuel Aaron Morgan, if he did that.

"Yes, I want to know" he exclaimed, causing Dean to startle from surprise. "You will tell me, because I have a right to know what the hell is going on."

"Oh no, you don't" Dean took a step forward, anger flaring up in him. "You don't have a right, and you know why? Because this whole thing is _my_ problem. Which means it's personal."

"Well, it's not anymore" Sam argued heatedly. "I'm involved in this damned situation since the day you kidnapped me. I have as much right to know as you."

"Why?" Dean cried, throwing his arms out in his frustration. "Why are you so eager about it?"

"Because I'm scared shitless!" Sam shouted back, panting from fury. The confession made Dean pause. Sam swept his hands through his hair as he took a deep breath to collect himself. "I just feel like I'm in a horror movie with a mysterious guy, who's gonna turn out to be the killer. Plus, that guy has a tendency of going from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde and back in a matter of moments. And I don't know who to expect to find beside me when I wake up."

Dean turned away from Sam during the boy's speech and now he was leaning against a chair, his head bowed.

"Dean, please" Sam's voice softened, seeing the man's devastated posture. "I know you don't want to hurt me, but you did. You got jealous, I understand that. But…" Sam stepped closer with a gulp, readying himself for his blow, "I was afraid of my life back there. I thought you're gonna kill me, you were so violent and… dangerous."

Dean didn't move, but Sam knew his words had struck home.

"You said yourself awhile ago that my safety and happiness are more important to you than anything else" Sam finished. "But right now, I'm not safe."

There was a longer pause between them, Sam waiting for some kind of reaction and Dean gathering the strength to speak up.

"You're right" the man said finally. Sam sighed from relief at being understood. "I'm dangerous and unpredictable. Even I can't tell when I'm gonna turn into Mr. Hyde. You're not safe with me." Wait a minute! What? Sam mouth dropped open slightly. Was that the meaning of his speech? Before he could say anything, though, Dean straightened out and squared his shoulders. "You can leave anytime you want. I won't stop you any longer. I'm really sorry I dragged you into this…"

"No, wait" Sam interrupted in shock. "I told you I'll never leave you and you just want to send me away?" Not getting an answer, he growled in renewed frustration. "I can't believe your skull is this _thick_!"

"Well" Dean turned to the boy, his face in a stern frown, "this is the only option. Because I'm not going to tell you why I'm so dangerous." Sam just looked at the man, recognizing the seriousness of the situation. "You're not ready for it. It's better if you leave now in blissful ignorance, then with horror and full-blown hatred. Don't try to disagree!" Dean waved dismissively, seeing Sam's mouth open to protest. "I know you would react like that. After all, I had the luck to experience it."

As Dean turned his back to him again, Sam felt another flame of anger awaken inside him. Who was that idiot, who hurt the man this cruelly? But at the same time, understanding dawned on him: Dean won't tell him the truth about his behavior, because this is that certain step they had to go through. It was the step of trust. If Sam couldn't even trust Dean enough to admit his emotions, how could he expect the man to confess his deepest secret? With that moment of clarity Sam walked quietly to Dean and wrapped his arms around the man's torso. He felt the jump of Dean's surprise, so he rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"I won't leave you" he whispered, feeling a slight shiver run through Dean's body caused by the boy's tickling breath. "I _can't_ leave you…"

When Dean started shifting in his embrace, Sam loosened his arms around him, so the man could turn around. The boy's heart broke at the helpless confusion in Dean's eyes.

"I-I don't understand…" Dean stammered in a weaker voice. Sam just leaned forward and kissed those beautiful lips.

"I may be dumb because of this" Sam said, pulling away, "but I'm staying. Maybe you scare me in a few occasions, but at other times you're the sweetest, kindest man I could ever get to know. The only person that…" Sam's voice died down with a dark blush and he looked away shyly. A moment later calloused fingers directed his face back to lively emerald irises that gazed at Sam like they could see into the boy's soul. The love was swirling in those pools, almost overflowing them. That sight gave Sam the courage to take that step.

"The only person that I could truly fall in love with" he stated firmly with a bright smile. Dean's eyes widened hearing that then laughed out loud from relief and pulled Sam down to a deep kiss.

"I can't believe how I could be so lucky just to know you" Dean breathed after they separated.

"I lowered my standards" Sam teased with a smirk. Dean chuckled at that and pulled Sam back into another kiss. He gently thrust into the boy's mouth, licking the thin lips. Sam's tongue welcomed the soft flesh with an inviting caress, letting the man to explore his mouth. When Dean's fingers buried into his brown locks, lightly fisting them, a thumb brushed his temple and at the same time the small throbbing vein under the thin skin, breaking a moan of pleasure out of Sam. It turned into a mew, when Dean's tongue stroked the roof of the boy's mouth and he had to tighten his hold on Sam, before the boy crumpled onto the floor. As he pulled away, Sam giggled quietly, his smile drunken from pleasure.

"I shouldn't kiss you" Dean teased with a smirk. "Your liver's gonna thank you for that."

Sam pouted at the suggestion and kissed his protest on the other's lips. As another tongue-duel began between them, Dean's hand wandered down towards Sam's backside, but the boy quickly pulled away.

"Dean, no, wait…" he started, but Dean just silenced him with a kiss. However, his fingers backed off of their destination and fisted the shirt in the middle of the boy's back, signing that the message was accepted. Sam smiled gratefully into the kiss then combed his fingers through the short blonde hair.

As Dean started moving them towards the sleeping area, Sam knew he's never going to sleep alone in the other bed again.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>So... don't hurt me? I know, I can do better than that, yeah... If there's any confusion, don't hesitate to ask me! But I hope everyone could understand what I tried to give into my boys' mouth.<strong>

**Alright, see you soon!**


	14. Chapter 13

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**Alright everyone, I need to warn you, in this chapter there is the HUGE BUMP, and not in a good way. I'm sorry if I crushed some hopes. But you all know that everything's gonna turn out well... eventually...**

**-Sadie looks at Author with huge kitty eyes, begging to change TBC to The End, just because- No, Sadie, we talked about this! We don't want to lose our dear Readers! - Sadie turns to dear Readers with huge kitty eyes glinting with apology-**

**Alright, guys, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The early birds were singing their usual melody outside, their sounds floating in through the open window with the help of the morning breeze that separated the curtain just enough for it. In one of the motel room's beds hazel-green irises opened up sleepily to search for the source of the chirps. Sam took a deep breath and slowly stretched his limbs awake, careful not to jar the arm around his waist, but it just tightened around him. As the boy settled, his eyes landed on the brown collar lying on the nightstand. He felt a sly smile pull up the edges of his mouth, as he remembered the day when he'd found it.<p>

_Alright, he'd purposefully looked for it. Happy? That morning he'd woken up to a kiss on his cheek, but he'd just stretched his bent leg out and shifted towards the warmth beside him. He'd instinctively known it had been Dean, who'd been sitting next to him on the side of the bed. However, just as he'd stopped his moving, Dean had disappeared from there then a few seconds later the entrance door had opened and closed._

_ Sam had looked up blearily and begun pushing himself into a sitting position, when he'd realized that Dean had just gone to get breakfast. Before he'd had a chance to lie back down, his eyes had found the man's duffel bag. The curiosity had woken him up and taken his mind over, so he'd quickly stood up and kneeled next to the bag. Zipping it open, he had buried himself into it, frantically searching for his goal. His fingers had soon wrapped around leather and pulled the collar out._

_ Sam had examined the item carefully: it was a new piece, its scent fresh and the material silky to the touch. It didn't have any extreme designs, but its plainness made it so magnificent. The buckle was silver decorated with a few diamond-like stones, but Sam could tell that they were just custom, not real ones. He'd noticed surprised that he had been holding it so carefully and tenderly like it was the greatest treasure of the world._

_ Not able to contain himself anymore, he'd jumped to his feet and run into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he'd unbuckled the collar and slowly strapped it around his neck. As he had been struggling to buckle it up, his eyes had involuntarily closed and the slightest of moans had broken out of him. When he had finished with the procedure and looked up, he'd noticed that his pupils had dilated a bit. Well, who would have known he would develop a kink of collars?_

_ Sam had blushed at his thought, but it'd quickly turned into mortification, when the bathroom door had opened revealing Dean in the doorway. The man's pupils had been full-blown from desire, but Sam had seen him trying to control his urges. However, instead of the possessive monster that would have come forth in a situation like this, Sam had seen panic, love, hope and guilt, decorated with the flush of guilty pleasure on the man's cheeks._

_ "Why did you buy it?" Sam had asked softly._

_ "I wanted to show you, whom you belong to" Dean had replied shamefully. "I couldn't stop myself… Why did you put it on?" the next question had come from Dean._

_ "I was curious" Sam had blushed a bit more at his answer, but kept eye-contact. "And I think I'm starting to like it."_

_ "But you know you don't have to wear it, right?" Dean asked hastily. "I'm not going to force you…"_

_ "I wouldn't even let you" Sam smirked coyly. After a brief pause he spoke up:_

_ "You said something about 'whom I belong to'. You want to show it to me?"_

After their conversation, Sam couldn't move his head for a day, thanks to the horde of hickeys on his neck. Dean had been able to control himself to not go too far, so they'd just organized a wonderful make-out session, first against the tiles of the bathroom wall then on their bed. When they had finished, Dean had quickly gone out to wash their clothes, getting rid of the sweat and the smell of… intimacy from them. Sam never would have thought that his first orgasm with a man would be from kissing only, because Dean wouldn't have gone lower than the middle of the boy's torso.

Sam smiled happily at the memories, but he was interrupted by a kiss on the back of his neck, as Dean woke up.

"Mornin', Sammy" the man whispered a bit sleepily.

"Morning, Dean" Sam replied, turning towards the man and sharing a sweet kiss with him. They lay there for a few minutes, lovingly nuzzling each other. At last, Dean began getting up with a groan and changed into his usual attire in the bathroom. When he emerged and stepped to the bed to kiss Sam, the boy spoke up:

"What date is today?"

"It's July 22nd" he answered with a frown. "Why?"

"Just curious" Sam answered, sinking into his thoughts. Dean leaned down to kiss him again, causing the boy to smile.

"I love you" he breathed and just before he pulled away, he heard Sam's shy answer:

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dean" Sam stepped closer to the man, who was just clearing the table from the remains of breakfast.<p>

"Yeah?" Dean glanced at him for a moment and continued his work. Sam took a deep breath then spoke up without hesitation:

"I want to visit my Mom."

Dean's hand froze in the air hearing that. He turned to the boy with a frown, who held his gaze timidly.

"As far as I know… she died" he said quietly.

"Yes" Sam nodded sadly. "But… today is her birthday and I've always visited her so far."

"I see" Dean remarked. "And where are we going?"

* * *

><p>Sam was fidgeting in the passenger seat, fingering the leather collar. It was a little tight and made his skin itchy. Maybe because this was the first time he was forced to wear it, since Dean wouldn't have let him go to his mother otherwise and for that the boy was willing to do anything, even to bear the humiliation. The car soon parked before Oak Hill Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas and Dean got out.<p>

Sam waited well-mannered, his head bowed, for the door to open. It did just that after a minute or two. He carefully got out and stood next to his companion, his eyes locked on the ground the whole time. Dean closed the car door and gave Sam the small bouquet of wildflowers then they started towards the gates.

"Lead the way!" Dean ordered the boy. "You know where to go."

"Yes, Dean" Sam politely bowed just a little bit, so they wouldn't draw too much attention, his submissive nature coming forth for a minute. Dean followed the boy to the end of the graveyard. Finally Sam stopped at a smaller, white marble headstone and kneeling down he laid the flowers onto the ground.

"Hey, Mom" he whispered with a sad smile. "Happy birthday." He tenderly caressed the golden letters with his fingertips.

Dean was standing behind him, frozen in shock. On the gravestone shone two names: John E. Winchester and Mary Campbell. It couldn't be… But, how…

"They're your parents?" he asked at last.

"My biological parents" Sam answered. "I was really young when they died. I barely remember them."

"When did they die?" Dean asked scared, but Sam didn't notice that.

"Dad said I was about two years old, because he adopted me not too long after their death."

Dean's eyes widened: he was six years old, when he went missing, leaving two wonderful parents and a little baby behind, who he loved as his little brother. How could Fate be so cruel to him?

Sam then stood up, dusted his jeans down then turned to his companion, who quickly hid his emotions from his face. They walked to the gates without a word to return to their motel. Sam started to get worried by Dean's silence. Did Sam do something wrong? Whatever, he's going to make it right later.

"I'm gonna go grab some food" the boy offered, when they arrived. "You want anything?"

"No" with that Dean gave Sam some money, who was staring at him with a frown. "I'm sure" the man added and not giving an opportunity of a reply, he went into the motel room. Sam didn't have any other options, so he walked to the diner.

While he was eating his dinner, he was thinking about the past events. What could have happened that Dean was now giving him the cold shoulder? Sam had only asked to go to Lawrence, to Oak Hill Cemetery. He'd even worn the collar as the man ordered – which was still adorning his neck. Or maybe the trouble was that he had told him about his family? Had he offended him? But why? And with what?

He couldn't get an answer to his desperate questions. He paid for the meal and returned to the motel. As he stepped into their room, his heart broke into pieces.

Dean was packing his stuff in his duffel bag. Darkness yawned emptily in the wide open closet; a few drawers of the chest of drawers were pulled out.

"Dean" Sam took a step inside. The pieces of his heart were surrounded by fear. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Dean asked, conjuring up more of his things from the chest of drawers.

"We're leaving?" the hope and the naivety of youth was practically pouring out of Sam's voice. "S-Should I wait in the car?" Dean froze for a moment, as a picture flitted through his mind: a tiny, adorable puppy snuggling into his owner's chest happily, before it's given to a shelter – for good. He couldn't have found a more appropriate metaphor for this.

"No" he answered with a firm voice despite the chaos storming inside him and kept up his work.

"Then let's put everything back!" Sam's voice now started to shake. "I'll help…"

Dean halted the boy with a glance, who got more nervous from it. Now he started to see clearer. All of a sudden, Sam burst forward and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Please, don't do this!" his words rushed out in terror. "You can't leave, not without me. Take me with you, please!"

Dean just stood there rigid and cold like a statue, as those arms wrapped around him, but hearing the panic-filled voice he began trembling. He slowly reached up and got a hold of the two wrists to pry them off of him. As he pushed them away, the boy started struggling: he tried to twist his hands from the grip and push back to his companion.

"Stop it!" the man ordered softly. Sam obeyed immediately, so Dean could move him away. Soon the bag was filled and the man zipped it up. Lifting it onto his back he started towards the door, but a hand on his arm forced him to a halt.

"Please, no!" Sam sobbed. "I'll do a-anything! Just tell me what did I do wrong and I'll make it right."

"You didn't do anything wrong" Dean whispered. His will began to crumble around his feelings, letting a teardrop break free and roll down his face.

"We were so happy" Sam continued panicked. "We've gone so far, from strangers we became lovers. And you just want to give all this up?"

"I have to" Dean replied firmly.

"But why?" Sam sobbed harder. Dean pulled himself together with closed eyes and wrenched his arm from the boy's grasp. Sam tried to grab it again, but the man turned to him. As Dean stepped closer, the gasps died down in Sam's throat, just staring into the emerald oceans with huge eyes. Dean then leaned closer, cupped Sam's face tenderly and pressed a soft kiss onto the thin lips. Sam merrily answered, because he got the message clear as day: this is goodbye. Dean pulled away and stroked the boy's cheek; reddened, hazel orbs gazed back at him pleadingly.

"Goodbye" Dean breathed then after a brief pause, during which he came to a decision, he added:

"Little brother…"

Before he could witness any kind of reaction, he stepped away from the boy, out the door and into the night.

* * *

><p>He's gone… Left him here… Alone… With a shattered heart…<p>

Sam just stood in his place for a long time and gazed into the nothingness, with the same thoughts repeating themselves in his mind over and over and over again. It's over, the whole period is over… So much had happened and now like it was cut off… One snip and it's done…

Sam looked around with a startle. The motel room looked so empty without Dean's stuff. And that was when he recognized that he doesn't have anything here. Anything that he owns…

The light of the streetlamp glinted on something: a set of car keys. Sam immediately knew it: it was the keys of the Impala. He snatched them up quickly and dashed out of the room. The black beauty was shining darkly in front of the building, just like on her first day despite of the passed time. It seemed that Dean took care of the car.

Sam jumped in, shut the door forcefully and shot out of the parking lot onto the road. As soon as he did it, he drove off with screeching tires, stepping on the gas, almost ramming it through the floor. As he left the town – which didn't took too long, since the motel was on the outskirts of the town – he was greeted by an open road. The speedometer's pointer was climbing the numbers steadily. Closing in on 100 Sam started sobbing, his tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I hate you!" he cried aloud, just drowning out the roar of the engine. "You fucking bastard! Damn you to Hell!"

As the pointer arrived at 100, through the haze of his tears he could only notice some big black shape appearing in front of the car. With a shout of surprise he turned the steering wheel and stepped onto the brake with both of his feet. The car swiveled on the road a few times, as he tried to gain control again, but at one turn the car ran off the road and crashed into an electric post. Pain exploded in Sam's head then he was pulled into the darkness.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie: See you soon!<strong>

**-Sadie waves gleefully, Author scowls at her in the background for stealing the computer-**


	15. Chapter 14

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**Find out what happened after the accident and what's gonna happen to Sammy on his first day without Dean. It's gonna be heartbreaking, so be prepared! And Daddy!Bobby is back! YAY!  
><strong>

**The sadness was inspired by this song: Joe Jonas - See No More. Sadly, the lyrics don't match, but it's about heartbreak, and the basic mood of the music is perfect for the scene in the second half of the chapter.  
><strong>

**Okay, guys, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bring the stretcher!"<p>

Sam came to his senses at that shout. He carefully opened his eyes, but he was greeted with blurriness. After a few blinks his vision cleared: a man was kneeling beside him, behind an ambulance's sirens were flashing. Sam tried to lift his head up but pain struck into it, causing a moan to break out. The man turned towards the source of the sound right away.

"Hey, buddy" he spoke with a soothing tone. "Everything's gonna be alright, just don't move! Okay?"

A woman then appeared: another paramedic. Between the two of them they carefully, not to jar anything, lifted Sam up from the steering wheel and attached a brace around his neck. They cautiously pulled him from the driver's seat and laid him on the stretcher. As soon as he was strapped, they began to roll him towards the ambulance.

"What happened?" Sam asked with a bit of slur, still dazed from everything. He grimaced now and then from pain flaring up in his body.

"A motorist noticed the car" the woman replied. "He stopped immediately to look if the driver was still alive, meanwhile calling us. You had a huge luck."

"Why?" Sam asked as they stopped. He was put into the back of the ambulance and the paramedics sat beside him.

"The front of the car is completely crushed" the man answered now, hitting the wall of the ambulance two times, signing that they can go. "That could only happen with great force. That's why you shouldn't race on the road in the middle of the night."

Sam felt a couple of tears roll down his temple, as the events from the day came back to him.

"You wouldn't understand" he whispered shakily. The paramedics stopped for a moment in their job and looked at the boy sadly. The woman finally caressed the boy's face gently.

"We're taking you to the hospital for examination" she said quietly. The rest of the trip was filled with silence.

* * *

><p>In the hospital everything happened so fast that Sam's dazed mind couldn't even grasp and register it. Arriving at the building he was rolled inside, where a bunch of unknown doctor-speech flew back and forth above him. After he was moved into a room, the examination began. Sometime during the trip there, they asked his name, to which he hazily answered: Sam Morgan. His next clear memory is him sitting in the waiting room, covered with a blanket. In front of him a doctor gave him a painkiller and a glass of water. Sam took the pill then pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders.<p>

"Sam!" a deep, worried voice broke through the crowd. Sam looked up to catch his father running to him. Bobby was almost flying from relief that his son was alright and uninjured. He quickly plopped down next to the boy and pulled him into his arms.

"I finally got you, my little boy" Bobby sighed, his eyes tearing up from happiness. "The police couldn't find you anywhere for a whole month then a call comes from the hospital that you had an accident… I was so worried, my sweet baby boy…"

Hearing the babbling, Sam held onto his father firmly, burying his face into the crook of the man's neck, letting the rocking sooth his mind. Bobby felt the tremble of the boy and he began shushing him. He couldn't stop caressing his baby boy's tresses and back, his heart filling with joy that just a father can feel after he sees his son for the first time in a long time. He felt cold liquid drip down his neck and knew his boy was scared out of his mind. He wanted to take him away from here, just to take him home and watch out for him, to know he's alive and alright. But this plan was squashed by two men stepping to them: police officers.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morgan" one of them spoke up softly. "We just have some questions to your son about his disappearance."

"My son just went through a horrible trauma" Bobby growled protectively, "and you want to bring up another?"

"Dad" Sam breathed, pulling away slightly. "It's okay." The boy turned his tear-streaked face towards the officers, listening attentively.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the officer asked, while his partner began to take notes.

"I was coming home from a meeting with my friends" Sam explained, his voice a bit hoarse. "It was nighttime. When I stepped into my house from the garage, I heard a crash. I took my gun out and looked for the intruder, but just found the glass shards on the floor and an open window in the kitchen. Just as I finished cleaning up, the intruder grabbed me and injected me with some drug that made me sleepy. Next thing I know I'm tied to chair and he's bringing food in."

"He?" the officer interrupted briefly. "A man?"

"Yes" Sam breathed dejectedly, as he remembered the day. "Name's Dean."

"Did he hurt you?" the officer asked. Sam saw his father tense up.

"He…" the boy swallowed, deciding to keep the truth to himself. "Just slapped me… When I was bad… He did everything to keep me by his side… Locked me in the room…"

"And how could you escape?" the officer asked softly. Sam opened his mouth to answer, but instead he bended forward and started retching violently. A trash can was placed before him, just as his dinner came back for a visit. He felt his father's warm hand brush his bangs back from his forehead and his arm wrapping around the shaking shoulders. After Sam finished, his wildly trembling hand came up to his mouth, muffling the soft, louder crying that broke out of the boy. He barely heard his father's angry words, as the man sent the officers away then he was helped up.

"It's okay, baby boy" Bobby whispered to his distraught son. "We're going home now. It'll be alright."

Sam was leaning against his father as he staggered out of the hospital with him. Soon they were walking in the cool night towards the parking lot and Bobby escorted Sam to his car. Settling his son into the passenger's seat, he rushed around the front to the driver's side. Just as he buckled himself in, Sam lowered himself onto the seat, his head on his father's lap, seeking the comfort. Bobby started the engine and drove home one-handed, his other hand resting on the brown locks.

* * *

><p>The next morning found the Morgans in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Bobby just came into the house, taking care of the towing of the Impala. The old girl just arrived into the scrap yard of his old friend, who looking at the wreck, just shrugged and began to work on her, just like on an ordinary job. Bobby gave a relieved sigh; at least Sam's baby will be fine. The boy would be crushed if the last thing that remained of his father was irretrievable.<p>

With a shake of his head, Bobby walked up the stairs to check on his son. After they'd arrived home, Sam had all but collapsed into his bed and fallen into a restless sleep. Before Bobby had gone out, the man had looked in on him and the boy had been still sleeping. This time, as he reached the door to peek in, he saw Sam clearly awake, hazel orbs gazing out the window unseeingly, a hand rising to his neck. It looked like the boy just woke up. When the fingers reached their destination, Sam's face crumpled and he buried it into his pillow, his body wracked with harsh, silent sobs.

As Bobby watched closely, he realized that the boy was expecting to find something on his neck, but it didn't happen. Bobby remembered that the previous night a nurse had given him a leather collar, which had been found on Sam's neck after taking off the brace. The object was in Bobby's jacket pocket; for some unknown reason he decided to keep it. He just had a hunch not to throw it away.

Seeing that his son calmed down some, Bobby quietly stepped into the room and to the bed.

"Hey, kiddo" he spoke softly, sitting on the side of the mattress. "How you doing?"

"Why?" Sam breathed almost inaudibly. Bobby frowned at that, but a second later he understood: Sam wasn't talking to him.

"Sam" he raised his voice a bit and Sam looked at him at last. The older man's heart broke some more seeing the teary-eyed puppy-dog look that usually meant the boy desperately tried to understand something. "How about some breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry."

"No" Sam hiccupped. "Just… I want to be alone… Just for s-some time… Please, Daddy…"

Bobby felt that damned stinging behind his eyes and the slowly growing pressure around his throat at that.

"Just don't make me lose you" he whispered and pressed a loving kiss on the boy's temple.

Sam waited until his father left the room then he let out a small, pathetic sniff. His heart had already been shattered since he found Dean in the motel room packing, but the small shards just kept breaking as the seconds ticked by. He just wanted that strong arm around his waist, the pleasant warmth against his back, even breaths caressing the back of his neck, accompanied by soft snores. Every fiber of his body was longing for that certain man to be there next to him in every moment, but he was steadily crushed under the weight of the fact that that person won't come back to him, breaking the shards inside him into tinier pieces. And as the deafening quiet surrounded him with huge pressure, Sam broke down completely.

Bobby was downstairs, getting ready to make breakfast at least for himself, when he heard it. An anguished cry coming from upstairs. Before he could rush up, he noticed some words amongst the sobs: 'Why?', 'Please!' and the least expected one was 'Dean'. The name of his son's kidnapper. As the cries rose in volume, turning into screams, Bobby just turned back to the kitchen to pack away, losing his hunger from the suffering his boy had to go through and the effort it took to respect Sam's wish to be left alone.

* * *

><p>Stars filled the inky-black sky, all of them visible in the clear night. It was already after midnight, but the lamps were still on in the living room of the Morgan house. Bobby was just standing up from the couch to go check in on his son. Sam's screams and cries lasted the whole day, filling the house with anguish and sorrow. Bobby couldn't understand what was going on with the boy, but he had a strong suspicion, which should have been a huge nonsense. But as the hours went by with no redemption, that theory was more and more plausible.<p>

Bobby still remembered the loss of his wife after all these years. As Sam's cries slowly churned his heart and stomach, he could relate to the emotions in the boy's voice, since he himself had gone through them at the death of Karen. But he just couldn't understand how come Sam's grieving the bastard that held him captive for weeks as the love of his life? The only thing that came to his mind is that something had happened during that time, changing everything. As Bobby started towards the stairs, he thanked every higher being that his son had finally calmed down. Bobby was already going stir crazy because he couldn't go soothe his baby boy.

When he got to the slightly ajar door, he could make out Sam's huddled form on the bed, covered with a blanket, long arms hugging a pillow for comfort. Bobby silently crept into the room to take a better look at him.

Sam was finally sleeping, thank God. His breathing was somewhat even, the air whistling through a stuffed nose and hitching slightly from time to time. The tears were slowly drying up on flushed cheeks, his closed eyes were puffy and red from crying so hard. His brown locks were damp with sweat, the bangs sticking on the pale forehead. Bobby carefully tucked the blanket around his son's small, curled up form, giving him a childish, vulnerable look. The man never thought that he would see his boy so broken in his life. He pressed a soft kiss on Sam's temple, freezing for a moment, when Sam whimpered and shifted, nuzzling the pillow in his arms. One or two tears escaped the closed lids and a frown furrowed into the boy's brow before smoothing out.

Bobby straightened up and crept out of the room, letting his son have a well-deserved sleep after all of this. With a heavy heart he went to bed, too.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff... Last night I was reading this and tears gathered in my eyes... I made myself cry... Just a bit...<strong>

**Hope you liked it! See you soon!**


	16. Chapter 15

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**_  
><em>

**Hi, guys! I just finished this chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

**I know Sammy already had a breakdown, but I just couldn't pass the opportunity up. And there's some explanation, too. Hope this satisfies you!**

**Alright, have fun! To the chapter! -Sadie points forward, poking Author**** in the back, who jumps with a cry, Sadie giggles-**

* * *

><p><em>There's no other way… He has to do it… He <strong>needs<strong> to do it… It's the only way…_

_Put it on… Just put it on… It's so rough against his skin…_

_Pull it… Pull it… Just pull it…_

_Tighter… It needs to be tighter… A little bit tighter… A bit more…_

_**More…**_

* * *

><p>When Bobby stepped out of his room in the morning to prepare breakfast for his son, he was halted by some strange sounds. They were coming from down the hallway… from Sam's bedroom…<p>

He started to walk that way, listening closely to the sounds. Suddenly he realized what the noise was: ragged, wheezing breaths. What was worse though: it was _Sam's_ ragged, wheezing breathing. Bobby hurried down the hall to Sam's door, fearing the worst; the boy's emotions were unstable, who knows what he might try to do to himself. When he reached the door and burst through it, his eyes widened from shock.

Sam was sitting on his bed, his knees pulled to his chest. His face was red from the effort that was visible on his face, but his lips were turning into a darker color. Bobby quickly found the cause of his son's condition: a dark-brown leather collar stretched around the boy's neck, digging into the skin painfully, almost crushing the boy's windpipe. But Sam just pulled on it more and more, not caring about the slow death he was bringing upon himself…

Bobby leaped to the bed and pried Sam's hands away from the buckle, ripping the collar off of him. Sam let out a loud cry from the loss of the leather and tried to grab the collar, but Bobby threw it away and pulled his struggling son into his arms.

"NO!" Sam screamed. "Give it back, please! I need to…" with that the boy burst into tears and collapsed into his father's arms, harsh sobs sending him to the brink of seizure. Bobby shushed him and tenderly caressed the boy's brown locks, rocking Sam's distraught form back and forth. After a long while, Sam quieted down and Bobby heard soft, smacking sounds. When he looked down, he saw Sam sucking his thumb and gazing into the nothingness before him.

Bobby laid his hand on the back of his son's head and held him tight, his tears rolling down his face onto the boy's tresses. His son was so far gone in his grief and pain that he turned to that method of soothing that he grew out of long, long years ago. Bobby held back his agony raging inside him from the childish sight and looked upwards, praying for some deliverance from the mental and emotional torture Sam has to go through. His eyes landed on the collar lying innocently on the ground and Bobby made his decision.

He carefully pushed Sam upright and against the headboard of the bed and quickly fetched the leather item. Sitting back onto the mattress he gently put the collar around Sam's neck just under the fiery red streak that the boy made for himself with the object. He buckled it loosely around Sam's throat, just tight enough that it stretched perfectly and comfortably on the boy.

Sam seemed to snap out of his trance, because he parted with his finger with a quiet smack and instantly reached up to trace the collar with both hands. After he felt the strapped buckle, he relaxed tenfold and leaned against his father, looking up at him gratefully. Bobby wrapped his arms around his boy, and reveled in the tension-free slouch of Sam's body. Maybe the boy could finally start coping with the loss.

* * *

><p>Bobby was making breakfast downstairs, cooking his son's favorite pancakes that Sam asked for. A couple days went by and the older man could see the change in the boy start to form. He was still distressed about what happened, but the worst part of his grieving was finally over. Bobby fought a shudder at the thought, what would have happened, if he hadn't listened to his hunch about the collar. Sam would have most likely killed himself by now…<p>

"Dad?" came the shy, hoarse voice from behind him. Quickly turning around he saw the trembling form of Sam in the kitchen doorway. Flipping the last pancake onto the plate next to him, he hurried to his son and helped him to a chair at the table. When Sam sat down, he wrapped his arms around his father's waist and burrowed his head into the man's chest. Bobby gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair, giving all of the comfort his boy was seeking. They stayed like that for a minute then Sam pulled away, wiping the escaped tears from his face and reddened eyes. Bobby caressed the boy's cheek with a kind smile and went to get Sam's breakfast.

To the man's great relief, Sam started eating, although in small bites and really slowly. His heart ached from the sight of the hunched shoulders and the trembling of the hands, but it was a big step for the boy to just come down and join his father at breakfast. When they finished, Sam sat there stock-still for a little while, then spoke up hesitantly:

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Bobby smiled, finally hearing a casual, though still shaky, tone from his son.

"Before you adopted me" Sam started timidly, "did I have a… a sibling?"

Bobby was taken aback by the question, but nodded.

"Yes, you did" he said thinking. "A brother, actually. He was adopted a few months before you were born."

"Adopted?" Sam asked surprised. "He wasn't my biological brother?"

"No" Bobby shook his head. "He was three years old, close to four when your parents got him."

"How…" Sam gulped inaudibly, "how did he look like?"

"Your parents were lucky with him" Bobby said. "No one could tell he was not their son by blood. He looked very similar to John, but had blonde hair just like Mary. Even you have some similarity with him."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Outside it's very distinctive, but inside…" Bobby chuckled at a memory. "John told me not long before the accident that your stubbornness passed down by your father was increased, thanks to your brother. And the two of you were really protective of each other."

"But I was just two" Sam frowned.

"Yeah, but you were a smart kid. You couldn't even speak more than a few words, but you could defend your brother like a lawyer in front of a court." Sam laughed silently at that, but he sobered up quickly.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked. "Was he adopted by another family?"

"No, I don't think so" Bobby answered, trying to remember. "If I recall correctly, he went missing. The day before the accident." Sam's eyes widened from shock.

_ 'When I was a kid, I got lost in a forest.'_

_ 'I was six.'_

_ 'I was adopted…'_

_ '…they died in an accident, just after the day I've gone missing…'_

_ 'Goodbye… Little brother…'_

Sam gasped from the realization: that's why he left, because… they were _brothers!_

"What was his name?" he asked breathlessly.

"Dean" Bobby started to get suspicious by the questions and the reaction he got from Sam. "Why?"

Sam just sat there in stunned silence. Dean was blond… From the picture of his parents, Sam realized how similar Dean was to his father, John… But he had blond hair, just like Mary… He fell in love with his _brother!_

"Are you 100 per cent sure that Dean was _not_ my biological brother?" he asked urgently.

"I swear to you that he was adopted" Bobby answered honestly. "Son, what's going on?"

"That idiot" Sam growled, choking on tears of frustration, and buried his face in his hands. After a couple of deep breaths, he stood up. "I'll be in my room" and with that he stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving a bewildered Bobby staring after him in wonder.

* * *

><p>Sam quickly pulled out the drawer of the nightstand and snatched up his phone and a piece of paper. He dialed the number from the paper and waited impatiently, chewing on his nails, for the dial tone to stop ringing. As soon as he heard a female voice say "Hello?", he said:<p>

"He left me. I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, the story starts to stir up a bit. Well, I hope you liked it!<strong>

**See you soon!  
><strong>


	17. Epilogue

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**Well, umm... I made a decision. I had an idea to pull a 'Latin-American soap opera' stunt and end this part of the story here. But this is NOT _THE_ END! I have a bunch of ideas and they keep coming, so don't worry!**

**So, without further ado, here's the final chapter of Love Under The Moonlight!**

* * *

><p>The choir of crickets filled the house, as they gave their serenade to the stars above them on the dark sky. Bobby went upstairs to check on his son as usual and he found him already sleeping. Sam was covered completely, just his head peeking out from under his blanket. Bobby gently ran his fingers through the brown tresses and left the room to go to bed.<p>

Sam waited for the muffled thud of his father's bedroom door and just then did he dare to open his eyes. He remained motionless, though, until he heard the first snores indicating that the man had fallen asleep. Sam sat up quickly, revealing his fully clothed body, and got his fully packed duffel bag from under the bed. Taking it on his back, he stepped to the window and looked out onto the front yard, seemingly waiting for something. When he caught movement, he hurried to his door and silently opened it, but the old wood decided to try and give him away: it creaked as loud as it could. Sam froze in his place, listening to any sounds of his father, but a louder snort was the only sign that the noise penetrated the man's dreams.

Sam tiptoed out into the hallway and to Bobby's door. As he opened it without a sound and stepped in, he fished out an envelope from his jacket pocket. Kneeling next to the bed, he placed the envelope onto the nightstand and gazed at his father's peaceful face. His heart ached that he had to cause this good man more pain, but he needed to do this. He pressed a kiss onto the man's cheek and left the room as silently as a little mouse.

As he stepped out of the house, he wiped the tears of goodbye from his face and made his way into the front yard with determination. He stopped in the middle, the decreasing moon's light shining down on him, as he searched the darker parts of the area. What his eyes landed on made them widen to the size of saucers.

A giant, ebony-black wolf was sitting in front of him, staring at him intently. When Sam didn't move from his place, the wolf stood up and slowly walked closer. Reaching the boy, deep forest-green eyes looked at him, the pupils narrowed slightly from the moonlight. Sam gulped as the animal got in front of him and waited for it to attack. The wolf didn't have to tilt his head back much, since it reached Sam's chest. And the boy was over 6 foot! This wolf was huge! Sam realized then that this animal was not a normal one.

"J-Julia?" he stuttered out shocked. The wolf started panting happily, its mouth opening to an almost smile. Sam hesitantly reached out and buried his fingers in the thick fur on the animal's neck. It was so soft and silky that he couldn't help but start petting the wolf. When he scratched its ears, the wolf let out a pleasing growl that made the boy smile. "So this is the big secret?" he asked and Julia nodded.

The wolf carefully stood up trying not to scare the boy, and walked back to the middle of the yard. Sam hadn't even realized he'd backed up to the wall of the house, he was so stunned and a bit scared from the animal. He followed Julia and when she stopped and looked back at him, he just raised an eyebrow questioningly. Julia glanced at the house then back at the boy. Sam understood her and nodded.

Julia walked behind him and nosed his legs apart. Sam obeyed confused about her behavior. When his legs were far enough apart, Julia lay down and crawled between them on her stomach. As the middle of her torso reached the boy's legs, she stood up so abruptly that Sam gasped, when he was lifted off his feet. He quickly grabbed the fur on Julia's neck, causing his body to stretch out on the wolf's back. Julia turned her head back to check on him and waited patiently. Sam straightened up and sent a sad look back to the house, saying his farewell like that.

He turned forwards and lay down on the wolf's back, wrapping his arms around Julia's neck and grasping the fur tightly, but not tight enough to accidentally hurt her. Julia let out a questioning groan and Sam took a deep breath. His answer was only a nod.

Julia started moving towards the fence, her speed increasing step by step. When she got to the fence, she leaped up high, her body flying at least a foot above the white wooden planks. Sam closed his eyes in fear when they sailed through the air, but Julia landed smoothly on the ground. When the boy looked up, Julia gained her full speed, blurring the world around them, and they sailed through the trees of the near forest, disappearing into the night.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end... But don't forget! I'm gonna continue this in a while! I'm not that cruel... And the Big Secret is out, finally! So, Happy?<strong>

**"Thanks for y'all support!" (quote from Jared :D) See you all in the sequel: Love Under The Moonlight 2!  
><strong>


	18. Author's Note2

Hello everyone!  
>Sorry, this announcement is quite late, but for the Readers of this story: the sequel is up. It's Together Under The Moonlight.<br>I hope you will have fun reading it. Once again, I'm sorry it's so late.  
>See you!<br>HP/SPNLuver92


End file.
